


A Girl Walks Into A Bar...

by JFWritingStories



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Best Friends, Complicated Relationships, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendzone, Humor, Love, Past Relationship(s), Secrets, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFWritingStories/pseuds/JFWritingStories
Summary: Annie's just at a bar with some friends, trying to find herself in Greendale. Jeff decides to go to the same bar the day before his second semester as a teacher.
Relationships: Annie Edison & Jeff Winger, Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 34
Kudos: 51





	1. A Girl Walks Into A Bar...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story was one of my one shots from another work. I hope you like it. I'd love to hear your feedback and opinions!  
> Also, feel free to check my one shots work where, if you want to read or suggest a specific Annie/Jeff situation, I'd be happy to read your idea, and if possible write about it. :)

Jeffrey Winger’s next semester as a teacher was going to start the following day, he thought it wasn’t that smart of him to go and get drunk, but he felt his body needed to relax a little bit. Neither of his Save Greendale group friends had answered positively to his 10 pm text to go get drinks, not even Britta. So, he took his chance, it was a weird ocaccion when he was able to go somewhere alone, it had been months since he dated or even slept with a girl. Might take advantage of his night out by himself and maybe even meet someone. There must be a girl out there willing to flirt with him, or even more.

He tried to sneak as quietly as possible out of his apartment so Craig wouldn’t hear him and wanted to go with him, normally he wouldn’t mind, but now that he was going to the bar in a ‘trying to get a girl’ mood, he wanted to be alone, it normally worked better. It was easier to talk to a woman when she saw him fully available, not around any girls, not with some friends. Just a man drinking in a bar, alone… Now that he thought about that, it sounded a little bit depressing. But maybe it was just too long since he had done it. 

The bar was a little too loud, or maybe he was just growing up, too much unnecessary noise. He walked past a group of girlfriends who almost screamed at each other trying to catch up with details about their lives. He noticed them, a bunch of probably 30 years old excitingly dancing a little bit and talking. 

Jeff took a seat at the bar and ordered scotch. Weirdly he wasn’t feeling that comfortable, he normally needed to felt flirty, too good with his charm or just a little horny for him to want to just look for a pretty woman to talk to, he wasn’t feeling any of hose options tonight, but he wanted to use his free time before classes. 

He turned around to see if any woman caught his eye, none of them really ‘stood up’ for him, the place was a little crowded, he was trying to look for a redheaded woman, trying to focus himself on fewer women. 

A few meters from him he heard the bubbly voice of a woman, who speaked to the bartender as if he was his friend, still with full of respect and charm. The bartender instantly walked to her, he could understand it, she had a way with words, she sounded so sweet, it would’ve been impossible to ignore her. 

Jeff looked where the voice was coming from, he saw a woman, possibly in her 20’s, maybe 28 if he could decide it so he wouldn't feel that bad about talking to her… Well, she was at least past 21, she was at a bar. He looked at [her head to toe.](https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/380835712223428357/)

He waited until the bartender gave her 6 shots, she thanked him with a big kind smile and he saw the bartender blush a little. She tried to hold all of the shots in her hands, he thought she was about to make a mess, but she surprisingly held them all just fine. 

‘So, are you going to talk to her? She’s going back to her friends. She might also be too young. Well, you don’t have to fuck her, just maybe a nice flirty talk, she seems nice. She’s pretty, has a nice butt… Not relevant, but also a little relevant. So, now or never, right?’, he thought and he found himself already walking towards her, she didn’t even notice him, still trying to hold the shots. 

“Can I get you a drink?”, he said, a little bit nervous. Maybe he was losing his touch.

“Oh, thank you. But I already have some”, she laughed a little bit out of courtesy, he could tell. She looked at him and her smile faded away and just took a second to smile at him again, “I mean, I already have a drink, but I could use the company”, she said.

“Nice save”, he said, teasing her. She smirked and nodded, “Thank you. Let me just take these to my friends”.

“I’ll wait here”, Jeff said with a little smile. He saw her walk to a group of girls who greeted her back excitedly, she played along with them and drank one of the shots.

He felt maybe it was just a little lie to get out of the weirdo who tried to flirt with her at the bar, but he exhaled when he saw her take a cocktail from her friend's table and walked back to him. If he had thought she sounded bubbly, her friends seemed almost like a bubbly version of cartoons on acid. She seemed to be the one with her feet fully on the ground, she had handed one water bottle to one of her friends who seemed way more drunk than the other ones.

“For a moment I thought that whole I’ll be back thing was a lie”, Jeff confesses when she sits on a stool next to him.

“Why would I lie about that?”, she said, sipping on her cocktail.

“Well, you’re a pretty girl at a bar, that happens. What do you like about?”.

“Well, if a guy hits on me at a bar I just go with the classic ‘oh thank you, I’m like soooo flatter, but I actually have a boyfriend, and three kids’”, she said, making an ‘oops’ face. He laughed.

“How effective is that?”, he said looking at her with a little smile.

“The boyfriend thing works 5 out of 10 times, the kids thing works 10 out of 10. Don’t know why”, she said with a proud smile.

“Neither do I”, he said in a sarcastic tone. 

“So, what’s your deal…?”, she said.

“Jeff”, he said, completing her question.

“So, what’s your deal, Jeff?”.

“What do you mean?”.

“I want to know what’s your deal”, she firmly said.

“So we are already at the ‘why are you drinking on a Sunday night question’ without me knowing your name?”.

“Annie”, she said, still her face as intrigued as the first time she asked a question.

“Well, tomorrow I have an important event, I’m actually starting as a teacher. And I know what you think, that I’m too boring for that, but yeah I screwed up a little bit for a few years before now, It’s my time to get it together. A decent job and a decent life”, he honestly said, a little surprised he had just said it outloud to a woman he barely knew. But, he figured out, he would probably never see again.

“Haven’t we all done that? Screw things up for a few years?”, she asked, her voice full of empathy and even a little sadness. 

“Yeah, but I hope I’d screwed up with something fun, I’m not that good with giving classes and stuff”, he said, sipping on his scotch.

“It is fun, I loved college, just getting the opportunity to study and talk about something that really interests you, what could be better than that? Now you’re the one actually giving knowledge to others, that’s really cool”.

_ ‘She loved college, she graduated college, maybe 25? Thank God’, he thought.  _

“For instance, actually practice in the real world. Like stop reading the textbook and go live it”.

“Deep. Touché”, she said, sipping her cocktail.

“What’s your deal?”, he straight said.

“What do you mean?”, she said mocking him with big blue eyes, he felt almost dizzy and left his glass of scotch at the bar.

“What’s your deal? Like why are you, insanely nice and pretty woman single and at a bar on a Sunday night. There has to be something wrong with you, are you a tv host doing a hidden camera prank on handsome losers at a bar? Like you make them think you like them and then you’re like ‘just kidding! Say hello to the camera over there!’?” he said, trying to imitate what he had just said. 

“Just some girls night”, she said, he could notice that was half the truth. She looked at him and her smile faded a little, “I’m just trying to get my life back, you know? Having friends and going out. My life changed a lot in these past years so, if the truth is, if I’m able to go out with some good friends and just let myself not think about all I have done before, that seems like a good plan”, she honestly said.

“Are you going to murder me?”, he said with a smirk.

“I mean, at least not tonight”, she said as if trying to think about it, “Are you free on thursday night? Maybe around 8 pm?”.

“Well, i’ll be having dinner with some friends, is friday night good for you? Maybe we could share out squechule and manage to make time for you to murder me in the next week?”, he said following alone. She smiled.

“Great, seems like a plan”.

Jeff looked at her, she seemed a little down about her last confession, so he just put a strand of her hair behind her ear, “You know, whatever you did, you can’t blame yourself for it forever. Yes, we made out choices, but the people around us at the time, our own self esteem, our environment, those things really affect us. So what we can do is get better, and get ourselves away from whatever is not doing us any good. I hope you’re doing that”, he said, she gave her a little smile, “I’m on my way”, she said.

“Then you should already feel proud of yourself. Seriously, you realized that there was something wrong and you did something about it, that’s enough for today, tomorrow you’ll continue your journey”, he said with a soft tone and he felt her soft eyes looking back at him with almost gratitude. 

“Now I wanna get you a drink”, she said trying to make it a little less serious.

“I’ll probably need to be sober later”, he said with a smile and he saw her eyes turned a little darker shade. “Good call”, she simply said.

….

They walked out of the bar, she looked at the time on her phone, it was 4 am. He realized he had confessed a ton of his life to this now not really a stranger, woman, Annie. But he knew she also talked to him about things that matter to her, even things that hurted. And that was just 5 hours together, he had summarized his entire 40 years in 5 hours, the ones who helped him also get to know her better. 

He didn’t even have the hook up thing on his mind, he had spent a really good night with a woman who listened to him, and an interesting, pretty and smart woman who also shared her life and secrets with him in almost a heartbeat. Did he want to meet her again? They now know too much about each other. 

She didn’t even seem like the kind of girl for just a hookup, she was the kind of ‘dating, marriage, kids and a dog’ girl. And, again, she was pretty, and smart, and funny, and she smelled good, and hot, and kind, and sweet, but was he really ready for that kind of commitment? He didn’t even know her age. Was she really looking for something serious? What if she actually were murdered? Well, maybe he could forget that, she just said ‘sorry’ to a table she hit with her purse on her way out. If she was murdered, she was a really kind one, and a really pretty one, and a really smart one, and a really funny one, and…

“So, it was nice to meet you”, she said interrupting Jeff’s thoughts.

“Annie, it was really nice to meet you too, seriously”, he said with a soft smile.

“Well, take care”, she said while squeezing her arm and walking a little bit away.

“Can I have your number?”, he said and she gave her a shy smile. “I just don’t think that’s the best idea. We know too much about each other”, she said and he felt his heart sink a little bit. She got close to him and kissed him softly, “Goodnight, Jeff”, Annie said with a smile. He couldn't even move, she walked a little bit when he suddenly was walking a little to catch her paze, “So, are you? Do you? I mean I can take you home? Your home? To know you get safe?”.

“I don’t think that’s a really good idea, but I appreciate it. Thank you”, she said, and continued walking,

“Do you think I am a murdered?”, he asked, suddenly a little worried.

She laughed and he felt his heart beating fast in his chest, “I don’t normally do this, but well, I might as well tell you another truth today. If you take me home, you’ll probably end up staying the night”, she said.

“Like.. as a sleepover?”, he said, now wanting to hit his head on the floor after catching up with her thoughts. “Oooh…”.

“Yeah”, she said.

“So, do you want to walk me home?”, he said, trying to joke and she smiled. 

“You know what? Sure. Can I take you home? Your home? You know, to get you safe?”, she said with a flirty and sweet smile. He knew he was probably screwed up getting up later for his class, but she was so worth it. 

“Milady?”, Jeff said, offering his arm to her. She smiled, “Milord”, she said, interviewing her arm with his. 

….

They weren't barely even inside of his apartment when they were already trying to take their clothes. Apparently they had a lot of chemistry, not even just in some personal and fun way, but he felt himself all physically and emotionally connected with her. 

He looked at her walking through his apartment as if she had already been there before. Her top was now on his couch and he saw her trying to unzip her skirt walking around the place, he smiled admiring her and suddenly he held her in his arms playfully. She laughed while he carried her to his bedroom.

….

When he opened his eyes to the sound of his alarm, he snoozed it up fast as if trying to not wake her up, he turned to when she had been sleeping a couple of hours before and just saw an empty bed. He stood up, almost praying she was just in his kitchen with his shirt on or some cliché move. 

He walked out to his kitchen only to find a little note: “I had a lot of fun yesterday. Hope you enjoy it too. It was a pleasure to meet you. Good luck in your class. -A”. 

He left out a sigh, while trying to see if she had written her phone somewhere, there was nothing. Was this how girls felt when he left their houses in the morning or even after they slept together? That wasn’t good. 

Jeff spent his workout routine and his breakfast trying to distract himself for the girl he would probably never see again. Was he now getting all romantic about a woman who he spent not even a full day with? Maybe this feeling was because she basically rejected him, yes she poured her soul to him, he did the same, they slept together, but when he wanted to wake up next to her, or even get her phone to ask her on a proper date later, she had rejected him. 

Well, it would be just a matter of time, just another girl he liked…

….

The bell rang at Greendale Community College, Jeff walked into his classroom, a few students already there. He started to write his class name on the board, his mind still blank, he wasn’t in the best mood. He heard a soft voice entering the room and he felt a familiar warm in his chest, he was just daydreaming just like he had been doing the whole morning.

“Welcome to Introduction to Law, my name is Jeff Winger and I’ll be-”, he said, turning around to the class, and there she was. Annie was sitting in one of the tables closer to the board, he could see the same or even bigger shock on her face, her eyes now bigger than ever. “Fuck me”, he left out. His mind spinning around, his heart beating fast.  _ ‘Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me’, _ he thought.

“You’ll be fuck you? Is that allowed Mr. Winger? Can we curse in class?” Garret asked, taking notes. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Nice to Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff talks to Annie after his first class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I really hope you enjoy this story and this new chapter! Please let me know your opinions or any feedback. Your kudos and comments are truly appreciated. :)

The class ended and he could see Annie already shoving her books and notebook to her bag trying to not even look at him. Some of the group had already gotten up and were on their way out of the classroom. She stood up and grabbed her phone and a water bottle, she would normally put those on her bag too, but heading out of the room with them in her hand wouldn’t matter. She felt Jeff walking towards her until he was now in front of her table.

Annie’s friend was babbling something excited, she wasn't even paying attention. “Sure”, Annie said, her friend noticed Jeff and smiled. “Hey, professor, great class today! Hope I could at least get a D”, she said with a flirty tone. Jeff smirked in confusion, he was used to this kind of attention. He saw Annie cringing, still not looking at him. 

“Is Edison, right?”, he said as if he didnt know her, she faked a smile and turned to him, “Yes. Good class, thank you”, she said, now ready to walk out of the room. “Can you give me a minute, please?”, Jeff said.

“I actually can’t be late to my next class”, Annie said, he could see she was nervous. “Didn’t you have a free hour until next class?”, her friend asked and Annie's fake smile faded a little. “Thank you for reminding me that”, she said, a little annoyed. “Anytime”, her friend answered with a big smile. 

Annie’s friend smiled and waited, Jeff turned to her, “Can you please close the door a little bit on your way out”. He saw her smile fade away but she squeezed Annie’s arm, “See you next class”, she said before walking out. 

The room was now empty, Jeff's smile faded away, his arms crossed on his chest. “So?”, Jeff asked. “So?”, Annie answered. “You told me you graduated college”, he said a little bit annoyed. “I did not tell you I graduated college, I told you I liked to study”, she recalled.

“So what is this? Are you just studying another mayor or something? God please don’t tell me you are actually nineteen”, he said groaning.

“God, no. I just got into some trouble at my past school and I had to take a year off, so I just transferred and I’m just trying to graduate so I would really appreciate it if you stopped using that judgy tone on me”, she said. 

“You didn’t tell me that”, he said, a little offended. “Well I met you yesterday, so it makes sense, don’t you think?”, she said, her voice now a little higher.

“The ‘don’t use that judgy tone on me’ goes only my way? Because apparently you haven’t heard yourself lately”, he said, a little annoyed.

“Just, can’t we just pretend we don’t know each other? It’s basically the truth”, she said, he felt a little punch on the stomach. He wasn’t’ one of hopeless romantic types, but he felt a connection with her. He was disappointed when she didn't leave him her number, when he noticed he hadn't woken up next to her. And then he finds her again in this situation, life’s a bitch. 

He was about to answer when she interrupted him, ‘I’ll take that as a yes”, she said, still trying to make eye contact with him for too long. 

“Why can’t you keep your eyes on me? Hours ago we kept eye contact in very private situations”, he said, she left out a gasp. She was about to walk out when he held her arm carefully, “Annie, wait”. He heard the door opened so he let her go.

Craig entered the room, “Oh Jeffrey, here you are! Oh you already met Miss Annie Edison, isn’t she lovely with those big blue eyes. I could rip them off” he said a little passive aggressive, noticing how close she was to Jeff. “I’m kidding, that’s a compliment”, he said.

“Miss Edison here is a straight A student, so hope you can keep up with her expectations” he said, then whispered a little bit to Jeff, “Heard she’s very tough with teachers so good luck”.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I can keep up with her expectations”, Jeff said with a little smirk, she just fake a smile and walked away.

“I think she had a nose job”, the Dean said, trying to see Jeff’s reaction who just looked back at him, the Dean catched Jeff’s annoyed glanze and lifted up his hands. “Just saying”. 

….

Jeff was having lunch with Britta and Abed at the cafeteria. He noticed Britta was looking at someone. “Who’s that new girl?”, Britta asked. Jeff looked around and noticed Annie was sitting with a bunch of girls who were clearly gossiping, they looked too airheaded so he wondered what she could have in common with them, she didn’t seem that comfortable, but she faked a couple of laughs and anytime someone seemed to talk to her she would kindly answer by trying to mimic the other girls over the top bubbliness. 

“She seems nice”, Abed said. “She is nice”, Jeff said, “She’s at my class”. “And you already know if she’s nice? I mean, she’s sitting with the fakest girls I’ve ever met. If she’s any like those girls, she’s probably a bitch”, Britta said and he wanted to correct her so badly, but he couldn't do it without sounding too interested in her. 

“She seems more like a character who’s trying to be someone she’s not on her first day at school. Maybe she was a nerd, or a goth, or maybe just unpopular, I can’t see why, but that’s normally the case in movies, you know? New school, new life. Maybe she’s trying to be Cady in Mean Girls, hanging out with the popular girls”, Abed said, “Do you think I can join your class?”.

“Why would you want that?”, Jeff asked, a little annoyed by all their assumptions of Annie, neither of them were correct, at least not that he knew about. But why was he thinking that much about her? By the time he had seen she was in his class his mind should’ve taken her out of his thoughts. 

“I want to meet her, I got a feeling she’s going to be a very important character during this season, maybe the whole show”.

“Abed, sweetie, this is not a tv show, we’ve talked about this countless times”, Britta said.

“Well, I got a feeling she’s going to be a very important character in my life”, Abed said. 

….

Later that day, Jeff was walking on campus, he saw a petite girl walking looking at her phone, a couple of girls followed right behind her, she didn’t seem to care or even noticed. The day before Jeff had thought he never had seen a girl smile that much, she had such a pure and genuine personality, he had felt drawn to it.

But seeing her like this, she wasn’t obligated to smile all day, everyday, but she seemed as if she was trying to blend in, not even caring about the girls who followed her, who, he had supposed wasn’t really her friends, just some girls who thought she was cool and decided to stick with her. Based on his knowledge about her, there must’ve been something wrong about those girls, or she would be nice and kind enough to stop for them to walk next to her, but the girls seemed as if they naturally walked behind someone.

He saw Abed looking at her from a distance, as if he was studying her. He suddenly was in front of her, she stopped walking and looked up to Abed, she smiled a little freaked out by the sudden guy stopping her without saying a word. The girls stopped next to her.

Jeff wondered what Abed was telling her, the girls had said goodbye to her and walked away, still looking back to confirm she was comfortable with Abed. 

He noticed Abed looked at her as if studying her right in front of her face, she tilted her head up a little bit and looked back at him the same, then smiled. Abed smiled too. 

Abed and Annie walked a little bit, talking about something, he seemed really interested in her, as if trying to really know her. Did Abed have a crush on her or had he just truly been serious when he said he felt as if she was going to be important for his life.

Jeff smiled a little bit, people's first reaction was not always the best, Abed made a lot of questions and had a very particular personality, but she seemed to notice it right away and, Annie, being as sweet and naturally nice, just took time to listen to him. Jeff smiled, thinking it was nice she got along with his friends… But again, why did that even matter? 

….

The next day, before class, the Dean walked into Jeff’s office. “Did you said something to that girl?”, he asked. “Which girl?”, Jeff answer, a little annoyed at Craig for letting himself in without knocking first.

“The one I want to rip her eyes off, Edison”.

“No, why?”, Jeff asked, now a little worried.

“She tried to drop out of your class. Now, don’t worry, I convinced her not too. I said you were an accent teacher, so I hope you’re living up to my expectations because students randomly dropping off your class after the first day. It's not a really good look on you”.

“I haven’t even given them homework”.

“That’s not really something to brag about, they should be doing something”.

“Do you happen to know why she transferred here?”, Jeff asked, a little curious. The Dean looked around and closed the door before sitting in the chair in front of Jeff’s desk.

“So, you didn’t hear it from me, buuuut”, Craig said while trying to mimic a ‘poppin pills in’.

“What does that even mean?”, he said.

“She had a little addiction to pills or something like that”, Craig finally let out, “She got to rehab and then she transferred here, I think she let herself take a couple of months off”.

He felt his heart ache a little, she was so young to have been through that, and even now she didn’t seem as a woman who shy away from many things, maybe what she said about trying to make friends and finding herself was almost as a new start where no one really knew her. 

For her to still be so bubbly and kind she should’ve gotten a lot of support from the people who loved her. 

But, what if this thing where she hangs out with girls who seemed too different from her, it was just her trying to make friends or belong somewhere, to feel some kind of love. That thought didn’t help Jeff’s self esteem. I mean, if that makes her speak to him the way they speak the day before, he would probably take it, but he wanted to fully know her.

He wasn’t going to hit on her, he couldn’t. But that didn’t mean it should be awkward. She was a really interesting person, a really fun woman to be around. Maybe they could be friends. 

He had become friends to women he had first slept with, and in this case it helped that she seemed to not want anything else with him, at least romanticly. He knew she had liked him. And if they were going to see each other that often during that semester, the least they could do was try to get along. 

….

Annie was walking to Jeff’s class. She was typing furiously on her phone, he suddenly grabbed it for her to look up and she rolled her eyes. “Are you even allowed to take my phone?”.

“Of course, just wanted to make sure you don’t bump into someone. Texting while walking is actually really dangerous”, he joked. She held her hand up as if waiting for him to give her the phone back.

He gave her the phone back and she looked at it, then left a sigh out of relief. “Is everything okay?”, he asked, a little worried.

“Yeah, everything’s good”, he knew she was lying, but he let her have it. He walked next to her, she hadn't seen her smile that day.

“I know you tried to drop off my class”, he said, she looked at him, “Well, yeah”.

“Why? Didn’t you like the first class? Letting out the cursing, some introductions and the fact that I didn't give you any reading material, it seemed like a pretty good class”, he said.

“I truly didn't even pay attention, I was freaking out”, she confessed.

“Yeah, I saw your leg bouncing up and down”, he said with a little laugh.

“Why aren’t you freaking out?”, she asked.

“I mean, at first I was, but what are we gonna do about it? You’re not dropping off the class because you need the credit and I think it would be really stupid for you to graduate later just because what happened. I think I’m a pretty decent teacher”.

“But the thing-”

“We can’t change what we did, and the truth is, I don’t regret it. I had a good time with a woman who I really liked. I was about to try and look for your instagram”, he confessed with a small laugh.

“If anyone finds out you-”.

“Who’s gonna tell? I trust you, and I think you trust me, right? So, as you said, as long as we have this weird class together, you won’t hear anything that’s not professional or friendly from me. I’d rather us to be on the same page, I already get the feeling you get too anxious whenever you see me and that’s not a really good feeling. What do you say?”.

“Okay, makes sense”, she said, with a little smile.

“Good, so, now, hurry to get to your class, I heard the teacher’s hot”, he said.

“Yeah, I have an opinion on that”, she said, with a little laugh. 

He felt his heart racing, and apparently one thing was him giving a little Winger speech, and a whole other story was him trying to keep his comments to himself. He saw Annie walking a little bit faster to the classroom and he remembered that same little walk she had done in his apartment, right before he held and carried her to his room. 

So, his mouth said some things and his mind was already again on her body. Those were gonna be the longest 6 months of his life. 


	3. Save Greendale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abed tries to make Annie a part of the comittee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Your comments and kudos are truly appreciated! :)

A couple of days passed by, Jeff had found himself spending a little bit more time on the hallways, almost as if he was trying to look at her or be ‘forced’ to say hello to her if she happened to walk by, she wasn’t most of the time alone. He had figured out she was still trying to surround herself with people so he wouldn’t talk to her, or, she was just being nice to anyone who talked to her so the other students were naturally drawn to the pretty, nice, new girl. 

He had seen Abed talk to her or getting up off their table anytime he saw Annie and she always greeted him with a smile, apparently they got along, and, as much as he loved Abed, he didn’t have that many friends, and Annie had seemed to just accept his friendship approaches… 

Was there something wrong with her? He knew she was a kind person, he noticed it since he first lay eyes on her, but why was she that nice? He had met people that adorable and it was always fake. He worried a little, but he decided it was still, none of his business. 

Jeff walked into the study room and took his seat, Britta was already there with Abed and Troy. Britta seemed to be complaining about something, he looked back at his phone.

Britta groaned out loud as trying to make someone aware she had something to say. “Can you please complain quietly? Abed and I are trying to read our minds”, Troy said.

“God, I just want someone to ask why I am mad”, Britta groaned.

“Why are you mad?”, Abed asked.

“So I met the most annoying person in the whole wide world”, she said and made a pause for them to talk.

“More annoying than you? Oh my God”, Jeff sarcastically said.

“Ha ha… You have no idea if you had met her”, she tried to say when Abed interrupted her, “So, you’ve only met a girl and you already dislike her? That’s fast”.

“You only need to cross a couple of questions with someone to know their true soul, Abed”, she said.

“What did this person even do?”, Troy asked.

“So I was walking and she stopped me to ask me something”.

“How dare she?”, Jeff said sarcastically.

“She asked me if this pink scrunchie was mine and how dare she assume that because I’m a girl I have a pink scrunchie”, Britta said lifting the scrunchie.

“But that is your scrunchie”, Abed said, pointing at it.

“It is, but why was I her first option? Because it’s pink and I am a girl”, Britta said, annoyed.

“Maybe she saw you when you dropped it?”, Troy asked and Britta tried to still keep her angry face on.

“Still, so annoying. She was like the girl version of Garret, plus she asked with such arrogance in her voice, God”.

“I wanna know the girl version of Garret, that has to be hilarious. Please tell me she looks funny. Can you point at her whenever you see her? I need to meet her”, Troy excitedly asked.

“You don’t know what you talk about”, Britta let her arms on the table as if trying to make a point.

“So, okay. Just let it go, If you don’t like someone, you don’t need to talk to them”, Jeff said while Shirley and Frankie entered.

“Sorry we are late, did we miss something?”, Shirley asked.

“Britta thinks someone’s a bitch”, Troy said.

“I did not use that word!”, Britta defended herself.

“Why can we never get to two normal sentences before we start talking about extreme weird things?”, Frankie asked.

“If you’ve met her you would think the same thing”, Britta said.

“Well, i’m sure that’s a really interesting story, should we start?”, Frankie said before opening her binder, “Do any of you got someone interested in joining our committee?”.

“I have the perfect addition for our season”, Abed smiled, “I told her to meet us 10 minutes after our usual hour so she can have a, hopefully, dramatic entrance. So, if she’s puntual, which I think she is. She should be here in”, he looked at his watch, “3, 2…”

“Hey”, Annie said to Abed, walking in, when she noticed Jeff who looked at her and suddenly sat up straight and smooth his shirt a little bit, trying not to look obvious he cleared his throat and looked back at the table, her smile also faded away.

“Oh, i’m sorry, is this…?”, Annie asked a little worried. “It is, welcome”, Abed answered with a smile. Britta followed Annie with a smile. 

“I actually only came to apologize, I don’t really have much time today”, Annie said, trying to get away from the situation, Abed smiled at her, “It’s fine, take a seat”.

“Today’s meeting shouldn’t take long, if you have any class I can excuse you with your teacher”, Frankie said with a smile. Annie just smiled, feeling a little forced to stay, so she walked to take a seat. 

Jeff instantly kicked the chair next to him a little so she could take a seat, Annie noticed but sat next to Shirley. Britta looked at her with big angry eyes.The rest of the group looked at Annie as if waiting for her introduction, she looked back at them a little confused, then she let out a small “oh”. “I’m Annie Edison, nice to meet you”. 

“Oh, so you have a name?”, Britta left out. “I’m sorry?”, Annie turned to look at her and smiled kindly, “Oh, you’re the scrunchie girl, right? Was it really yours? You didn’t say anything”.

“Oh, is she the girl version of Garret? I mean, Garret’s not hot”, Troy said looking at her with a flirty look, she looked a little offended. “Do you think Annie’s a bitch?”, Abed asked Britta. Annie left out a little gasp, “Excuse me?”. 

“Just a misunderstanding I’m sure”, Frankie tried to solve the situation.

“No, you really were a bitch to me earlier!”, Britta said.

“I only asked you if that was your scrunchie, how is that being a bitch?”, Annie asked, a little defensive.

“You are using that word too much”, Shirley said.

“Britta, calm down”, Jeff said.

“Why are you on her side? You don’t even know her”, Britta asked.

“In fact, she’s my student and I’ve talked with her long enough to assure you she’s not a bitch”, Jeff nodded at Britta as if trying to calm her down.

“Not with you”, she said to Jeff, “but you can try me”, Annie said to Britta who left out a similar gasp. Jeff looked at Annie a little surprised.

“Good lord”, Shirley said. Frankie was looking at the both girls a little worried.

“Wait, aren’t you Annie Aderall?”, Troy asked pointing at Annie. 

“Annie Aderall?”, Britta asked a little taken away.

Annie left out a little nervous laugh, “What does that mean?”, she was trying to play it cool, Jeff noticed and he felt his heart dropped, it was apparently a hard topic for her, of course. 

“Yes, you were at my school. Right? I remember that party when-”, Troy tried to say, not noticing he was hurting her.

Annie stood up as fast as she could and grabbed her things. “I don’t know your name”, she said calmly to Britta. “Britta Perry”, Abed answered her.

“Listen, Britta. If I would’ve known a decent normal act would make you this angry, I wouldn’t have done it. I’m sorry you think I’m a bitch, if it makes you feel any better, I think you might actually be a bitch too, or at least a bit paranoiac, so we are even”. 

“The meetings are not over”, Abed said a little worried. 

“Sorry, Abed. I don’t think I’m a good fit for this”, Annie said, “Enjoy the rest of your meeting. Nice to meet you”, she said to Shirley, Frankie and Troy.

“Dude I really think I know you”, Troy said, still looking at her.

“Let it go, Troy”, Jeff said a little annoyed. 

“Wait, wait!”, Troy said, “Didn’t you go to rehab or something like that? I’m glad you seem okay”, Troy said kindly, she knew he didn't mean any harm but she felt the urge to cry into a pillow. 

“Not me, probably another Annie”, Annie said a little down and walked out of the room.

“Well, that went well”, Frankie said.

“She seemed sweett, letting behind the fact that she said bitch too many times”, Shirley added.

“I’m a little offended by that”, Abed said to Britta.

“What did I do?”, Britta asked.

“You were unnecessary rude to that girl”l, Troy said.

“You called her Annie Aderall”, Britta defended herself.

“Yeah, because that’s why they called her, I knew her like that”, Troy said.

“Not any better, you were both annoyingly insensitive”, Jeff said, trying to not run behind Annie to see if she was okay, “Britta, someone giving you back your pink scrunchie does not make her a bitch, and Troy, that was bullying and don’t you think you shouldn’t ask people about if they were or not in rehab?”. Britta seemed a little calm and Troy looked down.

“Can I know about that Adderall thing?”, Abed asked Troy.

“No”, Jeff said.

“Well, there’s still a spot in the committee, I suggest”, Frankie tried to said.

“I will make her come back. Neither of you know her like I do”, Abed said.

“Haven’t you met her for like four days?”, Troy said.

“What’s your point?”, Abed said, “She’s kind, really smart, disciplined and responsible. I think we could have her in our committee". 

“Abed, I don’t-”, Frankie tried to say, then looked at Abed who just kept his hopeful gaze, “Fine, hope she could make it out to our next meeting. And if I hear the word ‘bitch’ again” she said pointing at Britta. “Whatever, maybe after the next meeting we could braid our hair and talk about boys”, Britta sarcastically said.

“She’s single, she likes tall and funny guys”, Abed said, Britta rolled her eyes. 

_ ‘He likes funny guys. Am I funny?’ _ , Jeff thought.

….

Jeff noticed she didn’t go to his class, during the whole hour he felt anxious, a little worried. He saw the way Troy’s words fall over her like a bucket of cold water. He knew she was trying ‘new things’ and that she had been over some things, but until Craig’s revelation, he didn’t know how serious those things had been. He had imagined something about an ex boyfriend or just wanting to find her way by herself.

After class he noticed her taking her sweater out of her locker, her face as serious as ever, he saw a couple of her ‘friends’ walking excitedly to her so he decided to walk to her faster, when the girls noticed him walking to Annie they giggled a little bit and walked away.

“Annie, are you feeling okay?”, he asked, she looked at him, normally she looked at him with a small smile or even a smirk, this time her face didn’t change a bit, “I’m good, thank you”, she said now closing her locker.

“About Troy and Britta, they’re truly sorry”, he followed her who was now walking out of the building. “It’s not a big deal, honestly”, she said.

“I, this might not be my place but-” he tried to said when she looked back at him, and even though he had to look down to see her face he felt tiny. “What are you expecting me to say? I truly, I don’t care. Look, I don’t really know them, so whatever they wanna think about me, that’s fine, I’m just here to get my degree and that’s what I’m trying to do. Me going there was just me trying to help a friend, Abed”. 

“I know, but it was still not right from them”, Jeff said, looking at her eyes. “I know, but honestly, it’s fine”, she said walking to the parking lot, he followed her.

“Annie, whatever you did, I’ve told you this already, whatever you did, whoever you were, that’s not you anymore, you shouldn’t be afraid of your past, it’s already behind you, can’t get you”, he said and she turned around again, he saw her eyes sparking, she shook her head. “You have no idea what you’re talking about”.

“Probably. But I’d really like for you to see to yourself the way we do. As an honest, smart, kind and awfully adorable woman”.

“And in we, that’s…?”.

“Me and Abed, obviously” he said with a small laugh, she smiled too.

“Thank you”,

“Just telling the truth… So, are you coming back next meeting?”.

“Don’t think so”.

“Abed will probably try to persuade you”.

“I had to turn off my phone”, she let out a small smile.

“So Abed gets to have your number? Doesn’t seem fair”, he said with a smirk.

“Yeah, of course, he’s my friend”.

“Ouch”.

“See you tomorrow, professor”, she said with a smile, letting him out of his trance.

“Right”.

“Right”.

“See you tomorrow, Annie”, he said, a little down to earth. Why did his head wasn't listening to him? What was about her that he was so into it? Was it the fact that she didn’t want to even give him her phone? Was it the fact that they were not allowed?... He had thought about it a couple of times but then he remembered how it had affected him waking up without her. How it had been so easy to talk to her about anything. How her eyes made him week on the knees and he was suddenly daydreaming about her, again.


	4. Annie Comes Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff joins Abed and Annie at a museum. Annie tells Jeff about why she transfered to Greendale.
> 
> Warning: Might contain some sensible topics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the time it took me to update this story. It's been some weird weeks. I hope you enjoy the story so far. If you have any comment or opinion I'd love to read about it in the comments. Your comments and kudos are really appreciated.

Saturday morning. Jeff was looking through his phone, trying to think how to get Annie’s phone off Abed. Maybe a casual ‘Hey, that beautiful girl who stormed out of the room let her pen there, so can you give me her number? She has to get her pen back’, too bizarre.

An instagram notification popped up so he opened it, nothing important, he clicked on home and saw [a picture Abed](https://twitter.com/alisonbrie/status/307308611888099329/photo/1) had posted with Annie.

The caption: “I made a new friend a couple of days ago, she’s really nice. Today we had breakfast together. She got me an Oscar because I ‘love movies’, that’s funny. She didn’t wear makeup today and that’s a nice symbol of her trust. Hope she doesn’t feel I violated that trust by posting this picture”.

He double clicked it to like it, now envying Abed, they had breakfast together. They had made plans to see themselves out of school hours. She wasn’t even wearing makeup around him and could she look any more cute? Did Abed like her as something else? No, Abed would’ve told him, of course.

Jeff clicked on the picture, almost praying he had tagged her, he did. He clicked on her profile, her account was private. He hesitated a couple of seconds to follow her. He saw Shirley and Abed already followed her. He also noticed she didn’t follow that many people. He took a breath and clicked on request. He tossed his phone to the couch almost as if it was burning him.

He tried to keep himself busy, but kept eyeing his phone, a little buzz sound and he grabbed it. A text from Abed:

**Abed** : I’m with Annie, just saw your follow request on her phone. Do you want me to grab her phone and accept it?

**Jeff:** No, thank you. Why are you still with her?

**Abed:** She’s new in town, I’m giving her a little tour. Wanna join us?

**Jeff:** Maybe, where are you?

Abed sent him their location. He was taking Annie to a museum, she did seem like the kind of girl who would like to go to a museum. He was hesitating to go with them, but then saw Annie had accepted his request and had followed him back.

She had only [one picture](https://imgur.com/r/gentlemanboners/kDkVZsy) on her profile, maybe she had just opened her account, maybe she deleted some shameful past. He remembered she had told him she was trying to find herself again, maybe she did delete her old pictures. 

He opened her only picture, she had posted it a couple of weeks ago and smiled. How was she even real?

….

He saw Abed and Annie at the museum, she was reading a little map from the museum, Abed waved at him. When Annie noticed Abed’s reaction she looked at Jeff a little confused. “Hey”, Abed said and Jeff smiled, “Nice to see you”, Jeff said. Annie was still looking at him with a little frown. “Are you having fun?”, he asked and she looked away, “Yeah, didn’t think you would be the kind of person to go to a museum”, she said and he smirked.

“I’m full of surprise,'' he answered. “I told him he could join us”, Abed said with a smile and Annie let a little laugh out, “That makes much more sense”. “Rude”, Jeff said standing next to her. Annie was still reading the map, he looked at it and nodded, “Yeah, that doesn’t make sense. Why are you even looking at it?”.

“I want to know where we are”, she said, he took the map off her, “What could happen if we just walk inside? I doubt we will get lost and die”, he teased her and she looked annoyed but smiled a little bit. “Can I get my map back?”. He handed the map back and rolled his eyes. 

“You have an interesting interaction”, Abed said, “I’m getting a pretzel, want something?”.

“No, thank you”, she said. “You don’t like pretzels?”, Jeff asked and she shook her head, “Too salty”, she said. “What about those covered in chocolate?”, Jeff said walking next to her. “Too sweet”, he groaned in confusion.

Annie and Jeff walked, he was trying to talk to her, she was reading out loud so he could listen. “So, I saw your picture”, he said and she looked back at him, then froze. “What? Just wanted to tell you that you looked really pretty”. “You’re a jerk”, she said, walking away. 

He almost ran behind her and put his hand on her back, she quickly pushed his hand away. “Don’t touch me!”, she said. He put his hands up as in surrender, now a little worried. “What did I say? I’m sorry, I thought you already know you’re pretty”.

“You can go fuck yourself”, she said, her face red in anger. “Annie, what did I-”. “Who told you? Was is Troy?”, she asked, he could see her eyes filling with tears. “What are you talking about? You accepted my request on instagram”, he said and her face changed, now ashamed, trying to steady her breathing. She tried to keep walking and he held her arm carefully. 

“Annie, what did you think I was talking about?”, he asked, confused. “What did I say to get you this upset?”. “I’m sorry, I just, I thought something else”, she said now looking down, she wiped a tear away and tried to continue her way down the hall, he held her arms again. “Annie?”. “What?”, she left out, a mixture between annoyed and hurt. 

“Is this because of what Troy said?”, he asked and she shook her head. “Just, a little bit, don’t wanna talk about it”, she said he saw her looking up his shoulder, she didn't move, as if trying to hide herself. She looked up at him with a fake smile. “You’re scaring me”, he said and she lifted her brows a little worried. “It’s just, I know some guys that are over there and I really do not want to talk to them. I don’t want them to see me”, she said and he held her hand. “Okay, then we can go, guide me?” he said in a soft tone and she looked at their hands together, she shook her head and let his hand go, she walked away alone. He followed her.

“Annie, I’m a little worried about your answer, but, are you somehow ashamed to be seen with me?”, he asked. “You mean, besides the fact that I’m in your class?”, she asked, not looking back. 

“Well, yes. You know, that can easily be taken care of. We could talk to the Dean, he’s a good friend of mine. Maybe we could wait until next semester until you’re not my-”.

“I don’t think I plan on staying at Greendale for more than six months. I just have to graduate and I’ll go away”.

“I assume, Greendale’s not the best place. Did you have bigger expectations of it? Me too, but it can have its nice surprises. I met you. Why don’t you think about it? I’m not usually the kind of man who wants something serious, but Annie, I don’t know what there’s about you”.

She stopped and looked at him who held her hand again, her eyes softer then shook her head looking down. “You deserve better. You’re a nice guy”.

“I think you might have me confused. You deserve better” he laughed and held her face carefully. “You have no idea how much I like you”, she backed up away from him before he could kiss her.

“Stop it”, she said in a lower voice. “Give me one good reason, letting all that Greendale crap behind”, he said and she looked at him. “I’m a mess”. “I’m a mess too”. 

“You don't get it”, she said, exasperated in her voice. “Maybe you could explain it to me?”, he asked, his voice softer as ever, he looked at her as if she was the most amazing person he had ever met. 

“I transferred because I got hooked up on adderall and… some other drugs”, she said, looking down. He knew that, but hearing it from her, as if she thought it made her worthless, that hurted. “I was at rehab”, she said.

“I know that”, he said, stroking her arms, she looked at him, “Did Troy-?”. “No, I mean, a little bit, just what you heard in the study group. It’s just some information on your record”, she gasped and he looked down, “I didn’t look for it, tho. I just asked about you” he honestly said. “Annie that doesn't change who you are. And honestly, in that case then I really admire your strength”. 

“So, you would seriously date a girl who just got out of rehab?”, she asked as if she was being sarcastic. “You’re clean now, right?”, he asked, she left out a sigh.

“I reacted that way about the ‘picture’ because”, her voice broke a little and she looked down, playing with her hands, “When I was on drugs I send a couple of pictures to an ex boyfriend”, she said and he felt his heart dropped to the floor, he knew what was coming. 

“Oh, Annie”. “Yes”, she said, “So, I’m not really ‘date material’”, she left out a fake laugh then looked at him, “Don’t look at me that way! I hate that”, he shook his head as if trying to clear his mind. “No, I didn’t mean to- I just, Annie that’s so bad. Not you, you didn’t do anything wrong, you trusted someone” he said and Annie laughed, hurt. “Yeah, so, wanna date Annie Adderall? The one who ended up in rehab or the one whose nudes got leaked?”, she asked trying to joke about it, he was as serious as ever.

“Those things do not define you, Annie”, he said, feeling a little powerless, “The only thing that changes is that I truly admire the strength in you that made you go through those horrible things”. 

“Jeff nobody wants something serious with me”, Annie said now smiling a little bit as if she was okay with it, “And it’s fine. What can I do now? I just, I really can’t wait to go away. I thought Greendale was far enough”. 

He felt his heart heavy on his chest but just held her carefully, she let him hug her, a couple of seconds later she hugged him back, she let out a breath and he kissed her hair. “I know nobody’s perfect, but I still think you’re really really close to it. And, if you’re not ready that’s okay. I can be your friend, but, please, if someday you change your mind, would you give me a chance?”, he asked now, looking her in the eyes. She smiled and held his face,“You’re too good to be true”. 

“Should we continue the tour?”, she asked.

“Milady?”, he said, offering his arm to her with a little smile. She felt her heart wanting to jump off her chest and smiled softly, “Milord”, she said while holding his arm. 


	5. Dorm Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie gets invited to a dorm party, she decides to walk into Jeff's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter and how the story is going on so far. Your comments about it are truly appreciated! So, if you have any opinions i'll be happy to read them! :)

Jeff and Annie had spent a really good day together, they had ended up in Abed's apartment eating chinese food and watching a movie. It was as if it was a date with a chaperon, Abed had enjoyed watching Annie and Jeff together, Jeff knew Abed was onto something, he had noticed how he was staring at the two of them anytime they interacted.

He liked to see Annie so comfortable with Abed, she was with Abed the way she was with him: real, genuine, sweeet. He had seen the way she talked or acted with some girls that talked to her at Greendale, she was trying to be someone else to fit it, still sweet, but she kept some things to herself, a little more private. Maybe that was just her personality and Abed and him were lucky enough for her to share a little bit more of herself with them.

“So, who are you taking the family day at Greendale?”, Abed asked Annie, who just tilted her head a little bit, “To the what?”. “The family day at Greendale, teachers and students bring someone of their family to the campus. I’m bringing my dad”, Abed said with a smile.

“I’m kind of on my own, so, maybe I’ll just skip it”, Annie said, playing with her food. “It’s okay, we can say my dad is also your dad”, Abed said and Annie smiled, “It’s okay”. “So, is your mom coming, Jeff?”, Abed asked and Jeff lifted his shoulders. “Don’t know, I don’t think I’ve told her yet”.

“Is your mom nice?”, Annie asked Jeff and he nodded, “She’s really sweet”. “So, you like her?”. “I do”, Jeff answered trying to figure where she was going, “Then invite her, she’ll be happy to spend time with you”, she said, still playing with her food. “It’s been a while since I talked to her”.

“Moms always, well, most of the time don’t really care if you haven’t talked to them in a while, they just care and appreciate you coming back, because she loves you”, Annie said, a little sadness in her voice but he let it go. If she wanted him to know, she would tell him. 

“So, are your parents dead?”, Abed asked and Jeff shoot a look at him. “No, I just- They don’t- We just parted ways”, Annie simply said, he could see it was a sensitive topic, he shook his head at Abed as to tell him to stop asking. 

“Too bad, you seem like the kind of girl parents usually love”, Abed said and Annie faked a smile. 

“So, I had a really good time, but I have to go, I got some homework, some really annoying professor kept giving us homework”, she teasingly said looking at Jeff. Abed smiled, “That’s funny because he’s the teacher, right?”. “Yeah”, Annie said and Jefff smiled, “I can talk to him to give you a little bit more time”.

“It’s fine, don’t worry”, she said with a little smile, “I’ll see you guys on monday”. 

“See you, Annie”, Jeff said. When Annie was out of the apartment he was still looking at the door, until Abed interrupted his thoughts, “So, you like her”, Abed said. “What?”, Jeff said now looking at him.

“So obvious, she likes you too, you guys have so much sexual chemistry. But keep it in your pants, at least until she graduates”, Abed told him, Jeff let out a fake smile, “She’s not really my type, too young”, he said trying to lie.

“Yeah, but she’s pretty, she’s smart, she’s funny and you look at her as if she was the only person in the room. You like her. She looks at you the same way, but more in a controlled way, because you know, she’s aware of things, she’s your student”.

“I’m aware of that too”. 

“Didn’t you date your teacher once?”

“Kind of”.

“Is Annie a way to replicate that feeling?”.

“God, no. She’s just, unique”, he said, thinking about the time he met her at the bar, his first impression about her, the time they had spent together, he smiled. 

“If you try to flirt with her please just make sure you really be discrete, or just wait the six months until she graduates. I just met her but I got a feeling she’s going to be really important for us”, Abed simply said. 

Jeff just rolled his eyes.

….

  
  


Next day he send Annie a DM,

**JeffWinger:** Hello, Annie. Just saw your notes. Don’t mean this in a rude way, but you’re smarter than that. I usually expect two paragraphs of normal students, based on your usual work, this threw me off a little bit. Is everything okay?

**AnnieEdison:** Didn’t have too much time for it, but I’ll try to keep up.

**JeffWinger:** I mean, it’s an easy B+, but you’re usually more of a A++ student, so if anything’s wrong feel free to ask for more time.

**AnnieEdison:** I was actually aiming for an ‘average’ note. Wanted to know it wouldn't be the end of the world. Even though I kind of freaked out, but I'm still alive.

**JeffWinger:** You’ll still graduate, just relax and keep on with the good work. You just need to follow the instructions. 

**AnnieEdison:** Will do, professor.

**JeffWinger:** Ugh, I think you can just call me Jeff.

**AnnieEdison:** Yeah, instagram DM’s doesn't feel that profesional, Jeff.

**JeffWinger:** What are you doing next friday? Asking in a friendly way.

**AnnieEdison:** Some girls are hosting a party at the dorms. Wanna come? I’m sure they’d be happy to have you there, they keep talking about how ‘cute’ and ‘hot’ you are. Is that allowed to say? 

**JeffWinger** : I’m flattered, but I’d rather you think nice things about me.

**AnnieEdison:** I thought you already know I do. ;)

**JeffWinger:** You’re too bold. Are you drunk?

**AnnieEdison:** BustED.

**JeffWinger:** It’s too early to drink, don’t you think?

**AnnieEdison:** Hanging out with gREENDALE friends, apparently day drinking it’s cool now, I just feel like an alcoholic and I could totally make out with you right now.

**JeffWinger** : I’d totally take that compliment if you were sober. Until then, enjoy your Sunday… See you tomorrow. 

**AnnieEdison:** bYE BYE.

**JeffWinger:** ‘bYE BYE’ to you too.

He found himself smiling at his phone, cursing the day he had become a teacher. He had a couple of serious relationships before, but something about her just felt right. He hadn't decided if that was good or bad, he didn’t seem like someone who wanted a good, stable relationship, and she had written ‘serious relationship’ all over herself, even though she didnt think like she thought about it herself.

It hurted him how some douchebag had betrayed her trust that way, he hated to see her thinking less of herself. He had too much self esteem, but maybe that was why she had even looked in his direction in the first place, she was conforming with him, or guys like him, at least. She was so way out of his league. He worried she thought that way about him. She deserved so much more.

….

Jeff walked into the study room, Britta was playing with her phone, then looked up at him. “Do you happen to know where that Annie girl is?”, Britta asked. “I got class with her next period, why?”, he said and Britta tried to get herself together, “Troy told me a little bit about her and maybe, maaaaybe, she was just being nice, not a bitch”.

“She was being nice, we all normal people know that”, Jeff answered. “I want to apologize and maybe offer her to come back to our committee”, Britta said softly. “That’s very grown up of you, Britta”.

“Thank you”, Britta let her phone down and smiled, “Good, if Troy’s right about what happened to her, she’s been through so much”. Jeff shook his head, still a little hurt, not wanting to say anything she had trusted him with. “Men suck”, Britta left out and he nodded. 

“I’m actually really proud of you for not flirting with her”.

“I don’t flirt with students”.

“I know, but she- Well, you and her- I sensed something odd between you too, so I assumed there was something going on”. He swallowed and took his phone to distract himself. 

“Are any of your parents coming to family day? Maybe your brother?”.

“Maybe I’ll invite my mom”, he honestly said, thinking about what Annie had told him.

“That’s fun, I’ll be happy to meet her”, Britta excitedly said.

Jeff let out a fake smile, 

….

10 pm on a friday night and he was still grading papers in his office. He drank some scotch while listening to music. He heard a soft knock on the door and looked up, Annie walked in, her big blue eyes looking at him. “Hello”, she simply said.

“Hi”, he said, looking at her as if he was trying to realize he was hallucinating. “What can I help you with?”, she asked, he looked at her with a smile, “I didn’t ask you in, you just entered here”. She tried to process that information and just nodded. “Sorry, I’m two shots of vodka ahead of you”.

Jeff lifted his glass with scotch as in cheers. She closed the door and walked to sit on the couch close to his desk. “I’m really bored”, she finally said. “So, do you want to help me grade these papers?”, he asked and she nodded while taking a few of them. 

“So today was that dorm party you told me about?”, she nodded. “And I assume it’s really fun since you’re here”. She laughed. “They were playing spinning the bottle and seven mintued in heaven, I’m too old for that”.

He let out a little laugh, “Boo”. She looked at him and smiled, “I rather choose. Let me know if you wanna play”. He swallowed, a little bit of alcohol and apparently she was all flirty. 

“I got mine, that’s not fair”, Annie said while giving him her homework, he smiled and started to read it. “Seriously, if you want to come with me to the party, I think students really like you, I even saw some professors there”, she said and he looked at her with soft eyes. “I’m actually really tired”, he honestly said and she smiled. “Then go home and rest, I can finish grading your papers”. “That’s really sweet of you, but it’s not fair”, he said, taking another sip of his scotch. 

Annie left the papers on his desk, now just looking at him softly. “You’re really nice, I really like you”, he smiled. “I appreciate it, I really like you too”. 

“Would you be offended if I ask you to play with me? 7 minutes in heaven? Is it too childish?”. He froze, just looking at her, “I- I mean you know how I feel about you, it might be too-”.

“Just a couple of kisses, I really want to kiss you right now”, Annie said and he drew in her deep blue eyes. “Annie I don't really think-”.

“Yeah, no, it’s okay. Don’t worry”, she said standing up, he didn't realize he was already in front of her just looking straight at her eyes. She looked up and leaned in, he held her face carefully and kissed her. 

Annie carefully pulled him close and smiled, the kiss might have lasted hours. He was on a trance until she broke the kiss with a little laugh. “I really like you”, he said, his heart beating fast. “I like you too”, she said, holding him close to her. 

His phone buzzed and he looked at his desk where he had let it, she placed a little kiss on his neck and he felt a shiver. She smiled and let him go. “Hope you have a good weekend”, Annie said before walking out of his office.

Good thing: she liked him too. Bad thing: she only showed it while being a little bit drunk, also, he was seriously really into her, also, he would have to wait six months, thinking she wouldn’t want to run away from Greendale and him. 

She would totally want to run away from Greendale… And from him.


	6. Britta Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Britta knows something about Annie's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Any comment or opinion are truly appreciated! :)

‘Family Day’ was around the corner, Jeff wasn't planning on inviting anyone from his family to the school, but something about Annie’s comment made him change his mind. He called his mother, who happily accepted, a little too excited, he felt happy. He actually never spends too much time with his mom, but he loved her, maybe it would be a nice day. Maybe she would tell him she was proud of him, maybe he would introduce Annie to his mom, maybe her mom would really approve of her. Not that it would matter if she didn't, but it would be nice if she did. 

He, again, had to step away from his thoughts. Him introducing Annie to his mom at Family Day would basically be to introduce a student to his mother, why would she even look at Annie with ‘she is the one dating my son’ eyes?... Maybe too soon, perhaps she would say hi to his mom just as a nice, and too sweet to even make sense, person.

Jeff opened his instagram and saw Annie had posted a story, that was weird, she was usually inactive on her social media, except on DM’s, well, at least she did text him back often. 

He smiled looking at [her picture](https://www.wonderwall.com/awards-events/emmys/stars-share-social-media-pics-2018-emmys-3016437.gallery?photoId=1036733), she had put on a little text: “Might’ve died today, wouldn’t really know #workout”. 

He answered the picture:

**JeffWinger:** You should be my coach. Mine’s not that cute nor has those blue eyes.

**AnnieEdison:** Don’t think you can keep up with me, Winger.

**JeffWinger:** Try me.

**AnnieEdison:** Will do, will do…

Jeff was getting used to smile at his phone, god, he felt like a teenager. So, he had a little crush, and she kinda liked him back… Why did it feel as if there was something wrong about it? 

Annie usually kept her distance at Greendale, during his clases he tried to make eye contact with her but she was normally looking down writing things, she didn't even say goodbye to him when she left the room. But then he walked next to her in the hall and he could almost sense her gaze on him. He was getting used to walking slower anytime he walked next to her locker so he could give her a chance to turn around and talk to him with her usual big smile.

He had realized she played dumb around certain people, Abed had explained to him that she was trying to fit in. Jeff knew a thing or two about high school bullies so he figured out Annie had been given the ‘chance’ to change with the ‘powerful’ people so she took the chance, as if tolerating them would give her certain immunity in case she needed it from the things she was afraid of: her past. 

She was smart, she should’ve known those people were not actually genuine or caring, at least not as the study group, but she gave them a chance in case she needed to feel somehow welcome. Jeff had spent too much time looking at her to know she didn't really speak too much with those kinds of people, sure she would have lunch with them or fake a laugh, but she only talked with Shirley, Abed or him. It was as if she knew they listened to her, whatever she asked, whatever she tried to explain, they were truly her friends, they would just stop to look straight at her in the eye and listen. Jeff felt blessed to know Shirley and Abed were her friends, and his too. They were good people.

Britta was still trying to work out the nerve to say ‘sorry’ to Annie. Abed had asked her to join the committee but she had kindly refused. Still Abed had his own tricks to make her help with anything, taking advantage of her friendship and the fact that she seemed to do everything she could to help someone she cared about.

Abed and Annie entered the room, Britta was fully crying on the table. Abed looked at Annie confused, she looked at him as if expecting him to talk to her. Abed shook his head a little bit. Annie put her books softly on the table, trying not to startle Britta. “Hey, are you okay?”, Annie asked, now sitting on Jeff’s usual spot. 

“What do you think?”, Britta asked looking at her, when she realized it was Annie she started crying again, “I’m so sorry, I keep being a bitch to you”. “It’s okay”, Annie simply said, “Is there something we can help you with?”.

“Why are men such pigs? I was dating this dude who just broke up with me over text”, Britta cried, passing her phone to Annie to read the text. “You are not my puss puss anymore?, Annie read out loud and looked at Britta in disgust. “Why would you even want to date someone who calls you ‘puss puss’?”, she groaned and Britta cried, “I was his puss puss”.

“I mean, you’ll find someone else, someone better”, Annie said with a soft smile. Jeff was entering the room, a little surprised to see some in his chair, but smiled when he saw it was her, Annie was caressing Britta’s arm softly. Abed looked at Jeff still confused. “I’ll never find someone, I’ll just have to keep sleeping with this one”, Britta said pointing at Jeff.

Annie turned around, when she noticed him Jeff could see her soft blue eyes burning him, her mouth tight in anger. “We haven’t slept together since last year!” he justified himself a little worried, Annie shook her head and looked back at Britta. “Just see it this way, you’re one more broken heart from knowing the one”. “Too corny, God, I’m unlovable”, Britta said. 

“So, okay, what do you want to do?”, Annie asked. “I want him back”, Britta blurred out. “So, you would take back the man who broke up with you over text with the sentence ‘you’re not my puss puss anymore’? Really?”. 

“I loved him, wouldn’t you take back an ex who you’ve loved so so so much?”.

“Well, no, I don’t think so. My exes matched with my younger self, and this guy hurted you”.

“Okay, yeah but all dudes hurt you. This one breaks up with me like this, yours posts your nudes. This one used to keep women's underwear as trophies”, Britta said pointing again at Jeff who felt horrified, he had forgotten about that, what would Annie think?... Wait, did Britta just…?

“How do you know that?”, Annie asked.

“Well I slept with him and he stole my panties”, Britta said.

“About my ex boyfriend”, Annie firmly said. Jeff could hear his own heartbeat.

“Oh, sorry, I just, Troy mentioned something. I really didn’t”, Britta tried to save the situation but Annie just nodded and stood up, “To answer your question, I’d not take back someone who hurt me, and I think you should do the same. Put yourself before the others”, she coldly said.

“Annie, I didn’t-”, Jeff tried to say when Annie looked at him with the same cold eyes, “Stealing underwear as trophies? Don’t be that guy, professor”, he could see a little disappointment in her eyes. Did he hurt her?

Abed looked at Jeff, his expression the same, “Give her a minute, she might've just been offended by Britta’s comment”. “What did I do?”, Britta asked. “You know what you did, it was rude”, Abed said, “I don’t think she’s angry at you, though”. 

….

Jeff’s phone buzzed, it was 7 pm and he was still on campus. He looked at the notification on his phone and saw Annie’s name, she had sent him a DM,

**AnnieEdison:** Are you still in your office?

**JeffWinger** : It depends, who’s asking? Can’t discuss homework.

**AnnieEdison** : Is that a yes?

**JeffWinger:** Where are you?

**AnnieEdison** : Next to your car.

….

Jeff walked to the almost empty parking lot, Annie was leaning on his car. He smiled at the view. Annie’s eyes now on him, she seemed a little concerned. If this was a different situation, he would think she was about to break up with him. 

“So? Didn’t your last class ended almost hours ago?”, he asked and she looked up at him, “I couldn’t go home, I had to tell you I am sorry, I know I was really rude to you and you didn’t do anything to me, also I’m in no place to ask for anything or-”.

“Annie”, he simply said, trying to stop her.

“No, seriously. You’ve been nothing but sweet with me and my… mistakes and I went all judgemental bitch on you. That wasn’t fair and I am truly sorry”. 

“I get where you’re coming from and I really, I was just worried I hurt you. Just so you know, I don’t sleep with Britta anymore nor collect women’s underwear”.

Annie faked a smile and he felt his chest heavy. “You know, you’re too impossible”, Jeff said and she looked up confused. “Everyone around you notices how incredibly smart, fun, nice, sweet and beautiful you are and I like to think I’m currently the one who has the chance of moments like this. Not the ones where you say sorry to me, but the ones where you give me part of your time. And you try to defend yourself from people who care about you, this time might’ve been me. You don’t have to keep your guards up with me, Annie. Believe me, I’m not trying to hurt you or make fun of you. I just really like you, I really appreciate your friendship and I’ll make sure Troy or Britta don’t talk to anyone about your life, okay? Would that make you feel any better?”, she shook her head.

“Asking them to not talk about me it’d be as if letting them know it hurts me. I don’t… I just… Just whatever, let them talk. It was just a matter of time. I just need to stand six months, that’s all, just a little bit more”. 

“Six months and you’ll move again?”, he asked, almost hoping her answer had changed.

“Probably, currently I’m only ‘attached’ to you and Abed”, she said with a sad smile.

“Ouch”.

“I mean I really care about you, but I’m not always with you two. There’s a sea of people here, and I truly don’t care about living my life here. Hits too close to home”, she saw Jeff’s eyes looking down and she smiled at him, “I wish I had known you before, if that helps a little bit”.

He let out a soft smile, “I’m pretty sure It’d have been illegal back then”, she smiled and punched him softly in the arm. He catches her hands and smirk. “I still have some time to make you change your mind”, he said with a soft smile, “I can promise that whoever even dares to lay eyes on you would have to walk over my dead boy”, Jeff said in a sarcastic voice and she laughed, “So dramatic, Milord”. 

Jeff smiled, holding her face on his hands softly, “May I?”, he asked and she smiled, holding his arms, “What the hell”, she said smiling and he leaned down, closing the space between their lips. 

Annie broke the kiss softly, giving him a little peck on his cheeks, then hugging him, he wrapped his arms around her waist. “I’m a little worried this is becoming the way we say hello to each other”, she said and he let out a little laugh. “It 's fine by me. Makes me wonder how we’ll say goodbye…” he teased her, she tried to tickle him. "Can I ask you something?", Jeff asked, "Yes". "Where you jealous of Britta?", she shook her head, lying. He laughed and let out a small breath, holding her close, now hiding his face on the curve of her neck and kissing her sweetly, "Good".


	7. Family Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie asks Jeff something about Annie. Annie meets Jeff's mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story so far! :) Your comments and kudos are truly appreciated. :)

Jeff looked at the text from his mother: “I’ll be happy, Jeffy! I’ll see you tomorrow!”. That ‘tomorrow’ was ‘today’. Today was Family Day at Greendale Community College. He was a little nervous, mostly for his friends meeting his mother. 

He knew Annie was trying at all cost to avoid the topic. Jeff was not fully aware of her situation with her parents, but he knew she didn’t have any kind of communication with them since she had been at rehab. Abed seemed too interested in it, but Jeff tried to change topics anytime he brought it up in front of her. Abed was trying to learn that anytime she looked down she was trying to evade any kind of interaction or talk.

And Abed wasn’t trying to meddle in her life, he just really wanted to know her, and she knew it was his way of getting a little closer to her, in a friendship way, Jeff could notice she had more patience with him, Abed noticed it too. 

“Jeff, good afternoon”, Frankie said, walking into his office. “Frankie, to what do I owe the honor?”, he mockingly said. “Ha ha, too funny. Well, since today’s Family Day. I was hoping to see if you were going to bring someone special”.

“Actually, my mom might-”.

“Cool. So, this girl, Annie? Do you think she might want to come back to the committee? I know Britta apologized to her”, she cut him off.

“I mean, I could ask her. Maybe”.

“So, you have that kind of trust with her?”.

“Which kind of trust?”.

“The one were you can just ask her if she wants to be a part of it?”.

“I mean, it’s just a question”.

“Interesting”.

“Not really. Hey, Frankie, do you want to be part of the committee? Yes or no. See? That’s simple”.

“Do you, happen to know, you mean. What’s her situation?”.

“What are you trying to ask? She’s a new student, that’s her situation”.

“I mean, you seem a little close to her. Do you, has she, maybe mention a partner or something?”.

“A partner? Okay. I mean, she’s single”.

“Interesting”.

“Again, not really”, Jeff answered with a little laugh, “Well, she’s too way out of everybody’s league, so it makes sense”.

“She’s pretty”.

“Yeah, she is… Wait, why are you asking this?”, his face now in a little frown.

“Just basic curiosity”, Frankie answered now avoiding eye contact.

“Okay, just, Frankie. I think I’m pretty sure she’s, you know, straight”.

Frankie let out a fake almost offended laugh, “Of course, that’s right. I mean good for her”.

“Wait, what does that ‘i'm pretty sure’?”, she asked and they heard the door open with a little “Hey”,[ Annie’s](https://mobile.alphacoders.com/wallpapers/view/839071/Celebrity-Alison-Brie-Wallpapers) smile faded away when she noticed Frankie. “Oh I’m so sorry, I forgot to knock”.

“It’s okay, Annie. I was just talking here with Frankie. She’s part of the committee”, Jeff said, now with a little soft smile not really disimulating he was checking her up.

“Oh sure, yeah. Hi”, Annie said. Frankie smiled at Annie, “So, Jeff here. Well, Profesor Winger wanted to ask you something?”.

Annie looked at him now a little worried, “Thank you, Frankie. So, are you staying to-”.

“No”, Frankie interrupted him.

“Right, so, maybe, would you like to join the committee again? We could use smart people, we don’t have that many ideas”, he teasingly said, Frankie rolled her eyes.

“Actually we’ve been looking through your records and you have really good grades, that can only say good things about you and your responsibility and abilities. We could use someone logical and smart”, Frankie said and Annie faked a smile.

“Thank you, but I’m not actually trying to put too much on my plate right now, I’m still trying to get used to the whole school and classes”, Annie said with a soft smile.

“Okay, yeah, I get it. But maybe you can go whenever you want? If you happen to have any free time just you know where to find us and we would really like to hear your opinions”.

“Okay, sure. That’s really nice, thank you”, Annie answered and Frankie let out a nervous smile. A little akward silence, then Annie turned to Jeff, “So, I just quickly wanted to let you know I won’t be able to atend your class today”.

“Are you feeling okay?”, Frankie asked and Jeff instantly stood up a little worried. “No, no. I’m good. I just…”, she stopped herself when she noticed Frankie still there, “Just some personal things”.

“It’s okay, don’t worry. I mean, we were going to work on a small project but maybe I could email you the details and send it to me whenever you have time?”, he asked and Annie nodded. Frankie looked at him confused, almost trying to make him put on a more steady hand. “Ummm, before friday?”, he asked as if waiting for Frankie’s approval who rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll ask the details to some of my classmates and I’ll try to work on it tonight”.

“Don’t stress yourself, It’s not a big deal”, he said and Frankie looked at him with an annoyed face.

“I mean, just email it to me before friday and we’ll be good”.

“Will do, thank you”, Annie said with a little smile. Frankie looked at the two of them who just smiled and tried to look away from each other’s gaze.

“So, Annie. Aren’t you staying for Family Day?”, Frankie asked.

“Oh, no. That’s not my thing”, she said with a little sad smile. He extended his arm to grab her hand but mid air he remembered Frankie and took his hand to his hair.

“So, I invited my mom”, he revealed and Annie smiled, “Really, is she happy?”.

“I think so, she’s coming”, he said.

“That’s really good, Jeff. Annie has someone give you a college tour? I think we can catch up one of those right now”, Frankie said, Annie kept her gaze straight at Jeff’s eyes, “I’m good, Abed already did. So, I need you to take a picture with your mom, I need to know if you look like her”, she excitedly said.

“Have you met before?”, Frankie asked and the two turned to her a little surprised. “What? No”, the both answered. 

“So you just casually talk about Jeff’s mom?”.

“I actually bring that up in classes a lot, maybe you should come by sometime”, Jeff answered, Annie nodded.

“So, thank you, professor and nice to see you again, Frankie”, Annie softly said. 

“Yeah, no problem. I’ll email you the details”, Jeff said and Annie was out of the door.

“I know you are weird but is she weird too? That was a weird interaction”, Frankie said, a little confused. 

“You are weird”, Jeff said, “If you excuse me, I have class”.

“Your class starts in twenty minutes”.

“Yeah but you don’t seem to wanna walk away from my office”, Jeff said now walking out of it, Frankie let out an offended groan.

….

Jeff walked out of the campus, wanting to get some fresh air before his class. He saw Annie talking to some woman. He realized who it was when he heard an excited scream at him: “Jeffy!!!”. Annie turned around to follow her mother’s gaze and she looked as surprised as him. Why was his mother talking with her? How did his mother find out he liked her? Have Abed told her? No, that was ridiculous. 

“Hey, mom”, Jeff said walking towards them. “Oh, sweety so good to see you”, the woman hugged him and he saw Annie’s smile getting bigger. “You too, but, this thing is starring in a couple of hours, mom”, he said. “Yeah I know, but I wanted to see the campus and maybe see your office and take a couple of pictures of you giving your class”, she excitedly said and Jeff smiled a little nervous.

“Jeffy here is a teacher at this school, can you believe it?”, her mom said to Annie, she nodded a little awkward. “You’ve met Annie right?”, her mother said to Jeff. 

“Yeah, of course”, he said with a soft smile, “Have you?”.

“Oh honey of course, since she was a kid. I was just catching up with her. I think you might know her parents too, Jeffy. Annabella and Andrew Edison”, his mother said and Jeff tried to remember, then it clicked, he turned to look at her with a ‘really’? face. Annie shrug.

“Your mother told us you were studying in Paris but we thought you might’ve actually gotten pregnant, you know, by that boyfriend of yours we didn’t like?”.

Annie faked a smile and nodded, not really knowing what to answer. 

“But I think you’re fine”, Doreen said to Annie, looking at her stomach, “So what are you doing here sweetie? Taking a break from Paris?”.

“Yeah, I just, I just came back to visit some friends”.

“And your parents, of course”.

“And my parents, of course”, Annie answered, some sadness in her eyes.

“It’s really good to see you. Jeffy you should take her out sometime, she’s really nice and her parents are too sweet”, his mom said and Jeff smiled.

“Might consider it”, he teased her and Doreen elbowed him, “Don’t be rude, she’s right here”.

“Yeah, wouldn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable, right?”, he said directly to his mother, she nodded.

“I’m sorry, it’s so rude from me. Are you still dating that boyfriend of yours?”.

“I am not”, Annie said, a little uncomfortable, he noticed she was playing with her hands.

“Are you still playing piano? That was so nice”.

“Not anymore”, Annie said with a fake smile.

“And violin?”.

“That’s also a no”.

“Singing?”.

“No”.

“Ballet?”.

“No”.

“The painting lessons that-”.

“No, I’m actually taking a little time for myself, just so I can really focus on studying”. Annie said, he wondered how long that list was. How did his mom know that much about her? He remembered meeting Annie’s parents when he was younger, he had thought they were so uptight.

“Good for you, but maybe sometime after you go back to Paris you can call my Jeffy here so he can take you out to dinner, or maybe to the movies, something like that. If you don’t feel that safe with him because we’ll he’s a little bit older than you, I can totally go with you kids”.

“Mom”, he said, now a little worried, he heard Annie laugh.

“Oh, don’t worry. I can already tell that he’s a gentleman”, Annie said in a soft voice and he wanted to hold her close, maybe in some other situation he could’ve properly introduced her to his mother. It was a good thing she seemed to like her, and how could she not? Annie was sweet and kind.

“So, maybe you wanna see my office before my class begins?”, Jeff asked his mother who ran excitedly to the building. “Oh yes, bring Annie”, her mother happily said and he looked at Annie when his mom was almost inside the building, Annie walked a little bit next to him.

“So, the Edison’s are your parents?”, he asked and she smiled. “You could’ve figured that one out just by my last name”, she said in a sarcastic tone and he smiled. “You know what I mean, Annabella and Andrew are some tough guys. Did they even let you time free to breath?”, he asked joking, a little worried tone in his voice.

“I mean, my piano and violin teacher let me cry during the classes as long as I was doing it right”, she said, her brows up a little bit and a soft smile.

“That’s insane”, he answered, “I’m so glad you got out of there”.

“Me too, I liked playing the piano, though”, she said with a soft smile.

“I’ll get you one as long as you don’t burn yourself out”, he honestly answered while holding the door open for her. 

….

As he had figured out, she didn’t have a real motive to skip his class, she just really wanted to skip Family Day. But, with his mother wanting to see his office, his class, and taking Annie anywhere with her, she didn’t have the heart to lie to Doreen, well, after that Paris lie. That was most for her parents than for herself. 

Annie knew her parents had figured out the best excuse for her to skip all family or social events, if she was in Paris, without social media, then it was fine. She was living life in some way they approved. Maybe they’d invent she graduated with honors and she met someone and now they were going to Paris for a couple of weeks to celebrate a fake marriage and a fake life. Just to keep that perfect family charade. 

Jeff felt his heart grow anytime Annie was taken from them to say hello to any of her friend’s families and his mother only had good things to say about her, strongly suggesting he should take her out. He wanted to tell his mother he already did and that he was strongly confused about his feelings for her because it was much more of what he had experience before but it was so complicated for both of their personal issues and insecurities, also him being his teacher, also her wanting to leave Greendale as soon as she graduated. He first needed to get his thoughts in order.

….

After the event Annie said goodbye to Doreen and Jeff but she felt Doreen’s hand holding her arm softly. “Jeff’s taking me to dinner. Wanna join us?” she asked with a soft smile. Jeff looked at his mother with a confused smile, did he say he was taking her to dinner? But then smiled at Annie with a soft smirk. 

“Oh that’s so sweet but I actually-”, Annie tried to say.

“I’d really like for you to join us, if you want to”, Jeff honestly said and she seemed a little nervous but just nodded. “Okay, yeah. That’s very nice of you. Thank you”, Annie said.

The three of them walked in silence to their cars, Doreen stood next to Jeff and leaned over, he leaned down in instinct and heard her whisper: “Hold her hand, if she slap you in the face then just try again later”, she bump him to push him close to Annie, he bump with her and instantly held her steady, she let out a laugh. 

“Sorry”, he said, embarrassed.

“Don’t worry”, she answered, still laughing.

“The hand”, he heard her mother whisper again, he knew Annie could listen too. 


	8. Frankie Suspects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie warns Jeff about his and Annie's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the slow update of this work! I hope you continue to like the story, if you have any suggestion or comment it would really help me! :) Your kudos and opinions are truly appreciated.

Jeff found out being with his mom while sitting next to Annie was way more comfortable, he didn’t know if it was because Annie was there or because he had already forgotten how nice his mother was. He couldn’t really remember why he had stopped seeing her… Oh, right, because back in the day he was a douchebag and he was trying to avoid telling his mom about his fake degree. Right…

Annie was sweet and his mom apparently knew too much about her, well, at least too much on the things their parents allowed people to know from her. Still, Jeff found it fascinating most of the time, she did a lot of things, he was aware it was not a time of her life that she was proud of, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling anytime he saw a little smile from her when Doreen asked about her family or past hobbies and she beamed when she talk about something she liked. 

Jeff figured out she liked playing piano, she sang mostly because she liked to feel having control of her voice and the only thing she liked about ballet was the nice outfits. Even though it sounded as too many hobbies her parents had enrolled her into, he liked how she managed to stand out something she enjoyed about each of them. 

“Do you remember that time when your parents hosted the Christmas Party at your house?”, Doreen asked and Annie nodded.

“I was going to take Jeff with me but he had to work that day”, Doreen say and Jeff seemed confused as if trying to remember, “You could’ve met earlier”

“Well, that was years ago, right?”, Jeff asked and Doreen laughed, “Right, you were how many? Nineteen?”, she asked Annie.

“If it’s the one I remember I think I was seventeen”, Annie said with a little smile.

“Yeah, that's good you weren’t there”, Doreen said at Jeff who let out a small laugh, shooking his head. “I would’ve totally talked to you”, Annie said and he smiled at her, “I would’ve called you ‘kiddo’ or something like that. You were too young”.

Annie stuck her tongue out to him with a little frown and he smiled, “Maybe we could’ve been friends earlier”, Annie said in a soft voice and Doreen looked at Jeff as if ‘ouch’, yeah, ‘ouch’ indeed. Jeff wrinkled his nose and looked back at his drink.

“Still would’ve been fun to meet you before, you could’ve helped me make some good choices”, Annie said in a genuine voice and he smiled at her, “I wasn’t making too many good choices myself then”. 

“Besides I don’t really think you’d like me then. I was too stubborn”, Annie said and Doreen shook her head, “You’ve always been really sweet, don’t say that”.

“Plus, I’m always up for a challenge”, Jeff said smirking at Annie who just blushed. 

“Oh, you know what, your cousin helped me to save some videos of my camera to my phone, Jeffy”, Doreen said while taking her phone, “Maybe I got something from Annie here”.

“Yes, please”, Jeff said excitedly while waiting while Annie’s eyes went wide, “No, no, I think we’re good”, Annie was now trying to grab Jeff’s hands who were about to grab Doreens’ phone to see an old video from one of her recitals.

….

“Morning”, Frankie said while entering Jeff’s office. 

“Morning, Frankie”, Jeff said, trying to hide his phone on the desk.

“So, yesterday I saw your student, Annie, talking to your mom”, she said and he groaned. “Again with that?”.

“Yes, of course again with that Jeff, she’s a kid”, Frankie said trying to keep her voice down.

“She’s 25 years old, and, for your information, apparently my mom knows her parents so that’s why they were talking. Happy?”, Jeff said, a little annoyed.

“Sure, and that’s why you seemed so comfy next to each other at a dinner?”, Frankie asked and Jeff shook his head as if trying to deny it. 

“God, Jeff. The study group and I walked next to it and you seemed way too friendlier”.

“My mom was literally there”, Jeff said.

“So this was one of those. ‘Meet the parents’ thing?”, Frankie asked.

“This is getting really annoying”.

“I agree”.

“So, can you leave my office please?”.

“Jeff I care about you and I think Annie can be a really important part of the committee. So, please, just keep it in your pants and stop giving hopes to that poor girl, we all know how you are with women and she’s just a kid starstruck by his not bad looking teacher. I wouldn’t want you to put your job on the line, or her degree on risk”.

“Why do you have that image of me? I mean, yeah I haven’t been that lucky with girls but It’s not like I meet women thinking I’m about to just mess them up”, Jeff left out a little offended.

“I know, but that’s just naturally who you are, you don’t like comitments, and she’s a good woman, I can tell that and I’ve crossed words with her on a limited amount of times”.

“Then you can figure how aware I am about that, right? Knowing I speak to her almost on a daily basis because of the friendly relationship we have”, Jeff said.

“You shouldn’t even be friends with a student”, Frankie said and he shook his head.

“Do you have this kind of conversations with the Dean, Chang or Hickey?”.

“No, because they don’t flirt with students”.

“You should’ve seen how Craig was when I was a student here, and what Chang did when he was a teacher, that was way worse than dating a grown up student”, he said and Frankie looked at him with her brows up.

“Doesn’t mean I am dating her, just trying to set this straight”. 

“Whatever, just, know that my eyes are on you, Jeff. This is what’s best for you and for that girl. Just let her have her normal out of trouble college semester”, Frankie said closing the door behind her, Jeff rolled his eyes.

And now he was going to be the bigger man and try to keep a safe distance with her, at least at Greendale. They couldn’t do anything to them while they were out of campus, right?

His phone buzzed and saw a text from his mother: “Jeffy look what I found, here’s me and Annie when she was little. Your kids might look like this! Isn’t it adorable?”, he opened the picture to see his mom younger and a, maybe 7 year old Annie, smiling big with blue eyes almost bigger than her tiny face. His mom was hugging her sweetly and Annie was laughing. If their kids look anything like her, he knew they were going to be really cute. Hope that was the case and they wouldn’t get his forehead or his character…

He took a screenshot of the photo and sent it to Annie on instagram DM, “You were so cute. What happened?”. Annie answered: “I’m blocking you…”

And, once again, he found himself smiling at his phone. 

….

  
  


“So, you and the new girl, huh?”, Britta asked Jeff as soon as he sat in his place, he rolled his eyes and took his things to stand up. 

“No, no, I don’t mean that in a rude or annoying way. I mean yeah she’s younger and I still haven’t decided if I like her-”.

“Not my problem”.

“Let me finish, dummy. But I mean she’s feisty and you smile more often around her, so that’s nice, right?”.

“I think she might be the one for Jeff”, Abed said while entering the office.

“How would you even know what we were-”, Jeff tried to ask.

“Well, I haven’t noticed you dating someone since she’s here and I that limits my options, also, you tend to spend more time with me when you see me around her. You know she’s my friend so you try to know more about her through me. Don’t worry, I enjoy your company, but I won’t tell you her secrets”.

“Which secrets?”, Jeff asked a little intrigued.

“Don’t know what you know so I won’t tell you anything”, Abed said. Jeff respected that.

“I can’t- I won’t- Frankie noticed something about it, yesterday”, Jeff confessed, looking down.

“Oh, yeah. She’s been really weird too”, Britta mentioned.

“Yeah, I think she saw you guys with your mom yesterday when you guys had dinner”, Abed pointed and Britta looked at Jeff.

“You let her know your mom at dinner? Jeff! I only got a hello from your mom! That is so rude!”, Britta said offended.

“Turns out they already know each other, she wanted Annie to join us and I frankly enjoy her company, so, that was that”. 

“Are you dating her?”, Britta asked, Abed looked at him, “She would’ve told me, right?”.

“We’re no, well, I like her. We are not technically dating. And I don’t think we would, I mean, we are in an awkward position, and I’m not planning on doing anything that hurts her. She deserves to just graduate and continue her life".

“You do know that she’s already looking for internships away from Greendale, right?”, Abed mentionated and Jeff looked at him with a surprised look on his face, “I actually didn't-”.

“Sorry”, Abed said, “I thought you knew she wanted to move”.

“I know that, I just thought-”.

“That she might change her mind for you?”, Britta asked trying to conceal a squeak.

“Don’t be like that”, Jeff said, a little annoyed.

“Just be her friend, if it’s meant to be then it’ll happen”, Britta said and Jeff rolled his eyes.

“I’m not gonna insist on it. Relationships are not about destiny, they’re about making a choice and I’m not gonna be the guy that stops her from doing what she wants”.

Britta looked over his shoulder and kicked him softly under the table as if trying to warn him from something, “Ouch?”, Jeff said.

“Oh, hey guys”, Annie said, walking by with some of her friends. Abed waved at her, Britta smiled at her, Jeff looked at her but just nodded and looked away, his face in a frown. Britta noticed Annie tried to stop and walk into the room, her face now a little worried, but her friends talked to her and held her arm as to keep up with their pace and she faked a smile and continued her way. 


	9. Somebody else's heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie and Jeff meet at 3 am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoy the story so far! I'd love to read your opinions in the comments! :) Your kudos and comments are really aprecciated!

2 am and Jeff couldn’t sleep, he scrolled down his instagram and saw a story from Annie, from just five minutes ago. It was a selfie, not so much light, only her eyes were visible, she has covered everything else with some emojis. He wanted to tease her, talk to her, ask for the picture without editing. Just a reason to feel her close. 

But he tried to remember the fact that she was leaving, and what he was feeling for her was all completely new, too dangerous. Why would he fall for someone who was not interested at all? Jeff tried to make excuses for her behavior, she was friendly, like how she treated Abed, but she did not look for excuses to hold Abed’s arm, or pulled him close… There had to be some kind of explanation. 

Was she trying to get a good grade?... He scratched that thought instantly, she was smart, she was already a good student. He had met her before, she had decided to be with him without knowing anything about his position at Greendale. 

Maybe once they crossed that line there was just some kind of attraction between them, he tried to think about her, about the night they had spent together. And even though he remembered every moment of it, his mind also flowed with images of her laughing at his jokes, everytime they kissed or hugged, Annie standing next to his car, waiting for him, her eyes… That was not just some case of wanting to sleep with her again, he wanted to just be with her. 

There was no way she was staying up late thinking about him, or about how complicated their relationship had been, about Frankie wanting to almost burn him because of his feelings. There was no way she felt even remotely how he felt about her.

His phone lit up and he looked at it, a DM:

**AnnieEdison:** Are you up? 

**AnnieEdison:** Just saw your last connection was two minutes ago, I’ll be really offended if you don’t answer…

He groaned, still he felt some kind of relief. He debated a couple of seconds but started typing.

**JeffWinger:** Jesus, gotta deactive that thing.

**AnnieEdison:** What are you doing?

**JeffWinger:** You send me a message at two am to know what am I doing?

**AnnieEdison:** Of course.

**JeffWinger** : People sleep at 2 am, normally.

**AnnieEdison:** I’m not asking about other people, how about you?

**JeffWinger:** Too private to say to a student.

**AnnieEdison:** I’ve known too many private things of you by now, don’t you think?

He couldn’t help to smirk… And there he was again, wrapped around her finger.

**JeffWinger:** What are you doing up?

**AnnieEdison** : I asked first.

**JeffWinger:** I noticed…

**JeffWinger:** So?

**AnnieEdison:** I was thinking about you, actually.

He felt his heart racing, the sound of it in his ears. Before he could write he saw the three little dots.

**AnnieEdison:** It’s gonna sound dumb, and maybe a little childish, but today I said hello to you at the study room and you didn’t answer. Are you okay?

**JeffWinger:** I’m okay, just too many things in my mind.

**AnnieEdison:** It’s fine. So, you’re not mad at me?

**JeffWinger:** Am I supposed to be mad at you?

**AnnieEdison:** Ugh.

**AnnieEdison:** Are you planning on sleeping anytime soon?

**JeffWinger:** Don’t know, why?

**AnnieEdison:** Care to join me?

**AnnieEdison:** _ *selfie outside an ice cream shop close to Greendale* _

**JeffWinger:** Please tell me you’re not there right now.

**AnnieEdison:** They’re open 24/7!! I can’t be their only customer. Should I order a popsicle or an ice cream cone?

**JeffWinger:** I’ll be there in ten.

….

Jeff walked into the store, Annie was the only customer there, sitting alone reading a book. After him a couple of young students walked in,making too much noise. Annie looked up and smiled when she saw him. 

“Vanilla? Too plain”, he teased her while taking a seat in front of her.

“This is my third cup, I've wanted to slow down a little bit”, she said playfully and he smiled, “How long did I take to get here?”.

“Oh the first one was before texting you, the second one during and well, here I am”.

“You’re gonna get brain freeze”, he said when she put a big scoop on her mouth and he saw her face turned into a frown and she took her hands to her head. “Called it”, he said with a little smile and she shook her head as if trying to get rid of the pain.

Jeff found himself grabbing a scoop of her ice cream and she smiled. “I was told someone was gonna order either a popsicle or a cone?”, he said in a teasing tone and she nodded, “I waited for you”.

“Classy, I appreciate it”, he said.

“So, are you gonna be honest with me? It’s almost three am and this is my honest hour so, hopefully it’s yours too”, she said as if waiting for his response.

“Your ‘honest hour’?”, he asked.

“Yeah, it’s the hour when you’re a little sleepy and happy so you’re more honest with yourself and everybody else. You could literally ask me anything and I’ll tell you, but I’ll feel embarrassed by it tomorrow”, she said with a shy smile and he nodded, trying to think.

“I’ll use that information against you”, he said with a smirk and she smiled, “Do what you want”. He tilted his head, still having some scoops from her ice cream and nodded.

“Let’s start strong”, he said, ready to make a question.

“Why were you mad at me?”, she asked, her big doe eyes looking at him worried.

He scoffed and tried to look away, but he felt her gaze, “I don’t think I have those kind of honest hours, Annie”.

“Then you might tell me after I tell you everything you ask, at least just because you’re gonna feel bad for me spilling my heart out for you and you saying nothing in return”, she said playfully, but he knew she wasn’t kidding.

“What are you doing to me?”, he asked, almost a little desperation from his voice.

“What do you mean? I’m letting you steal my ice cream”.

“I mean, emotionally”, he said, before realizing that was, maybe, what Annie referred to: his honesty. No filters. Just looking at her almost demanding an answer.

“I am hurting you?”, she asked a little worried.

“No, you’re- I mean, well, no. Not technically”.

“So?”.

“I couldn’t sleep because I was thinking of you”, she nodded as if she understood, “I told you I was thinking of you too”.

“You were thinking of me because you thought I was mad at you”.

“You were mad at me, you’re still a little mad, tho”, she said, playing with the spoon.

How was she even able to see through him? And, after that, just straightforward tell him what she was thinking.

“Today yes, I was thinking about you because I knew you were mad, but, I mean it’s not the first time I can’t sleep because I have you in my mind”, she said, looking down and he held his heart growing in size.

“Well, at least it’s not only me”.

“Jeff, I can’t read your mind, I never know what you’re thinking. But, and I cannot stress this enough, I really don’t have too many motives to be close to you and I do, I try to sneak dumb questions or motives to talk to you or walk next to you because it makes me happy to see you”, she said and he could tell she was telling the truth.

“I don’t really know what you feel or what you think of me, but I’m telling you all of this because honestly I’m not looking for anything and I want you to be fully aware that I have this weird growing feeling for you and if it makes you uncomfortable I want you to tell me, if you like someone I need to know because I know we’re not a couple or even dating, but at least I know I flirt with you anytime I have a chance and I wouldn’t like to flirt with a man who likes someone else”. He smiled and shook his head.

“I like you, I thought that was obvious. I don’t think there’s something you could do that would make me walk away from you, he said, honesty in his voice.

“But things change, if that’s ever the case-” she tried to say but he took the spoon from her, taking another scoop of ice cream. “If that’s the case, and I truly doubt it, then I will let you know, and I would like you to tell me too. If you ever, just like someone or if I make you uncomfortable, whatever you want to tell me. Okay?”.

“Okay, seems fair”, she said and let out a sigh. 

“I was not mad at you, I was upset. Abed let out that you were looking for internships away from Colorado”, he left out, feeling too vulnerable. She held his hand over the table and smiled. “I am, are you gonna miss me?”, she teased him and he let out a hurt laugh.

“It’s just something I feel the need to do, Jeff. I-” she stopped and looked away, “I really, believe me, really like you and it sucks that you’re here because this is not my place anymore and if that was not the case I can assure you, I would like to give it a shot with you. But, after all the mess that has been my life, and I can’t blame someone on that, it was all on me”.

Jeff tried to say something but Annie looked at him as if asking to let her finish so he let her.

“Everytime I see someone I used to know I feel so unsafe and vulnerable and alone and naked and it just”, she cringed, he could hear the hurt on her voice and he was already stoking the back of her hand with his fingers, “It sucks, I hate it, I just want to walk alone during the day and feel safe and unknown, you know?” she said with a little hopeful smile and he felt his heart break.

“Annie if I could-”.

“I know, I already know that and I truly appreciate it, but it’s not the same. You’ve already done too much for me, I hope you know that. But, I mean, we all have our own paths and you can’t try to fix mine”. 

“I can’t fix it, I know that. But I’d very much like to be there for you. Maybe we could-”.

“I don’t want a relationship right now, we’re in a very uncomfortable position and I don’t want to cause you any problems”, she cut him off and he let out a sigh.

“But, I mean, there’s nothing wrong with me flirting with you, right? You can ghost me or just fake my words have totally other intentions”, she said in a sweet tone and he faked a smile, he wanted her words to say whatever she wanted to say, he wanted to hold her when she walked next to him.

“I care about you a lot, Annie”, he said and she smiled.

“Pick a flavor, I’m getting you a cone”, she said before getting up and he held her waist without standing up, he pulled her close to him and he rested his face over her chest, hugging her. She smiled and hugged him back, her fingers now running through his hair. 

“Vanilla?”, he asked and she let out a small laugh, “Look who’s lame now”, she said before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. He could hear her heartbeat, fast and steady and smiled, his heart was at the same pace. 

….

They sat in Jeff's car while listening to music, eating ice cream and talking, it was almost 4 am. He hated to feel so good with her, he had to understand she didn’t want a relationship, and it made sense, she was going away. And, for the first time in forever, Jeff thought of the idea of moving too, to follow her.

“So, Annie-”, he tried to say when she put her hand over her chest and made a ‘Shh’ sound, she had her eyes closed and smiled. “I like this song”, she said while moving softly her head, he heard her singing almost in a whisper and he was lost in the image.

_ ‘So tonight, gonna kiss you with my lips. Gonna hold you in my arms. Throw shadows in the dark. I'll let you in against my better judgement, wishing I could love you, love you, love you with somebody else's heart. Somebody else's heart, somebody else's heart’ _

She looked back at him mid song, her eyes sparking with the faint light from the car, when Annie noticed the way he was looking at her the little smile on her face faded away, as much drawn to him as he felt to her, suddenly meeting in the middle in a hungry, deep and rushed kiss. 


	10. He's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Annie's past comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you are enjoying the story so far! Can't wait to write next chapter! :) Your kudos and comments are really appreciated!

Jeff woke up with the smell of coconut shampoo, his arm was wrapped around her bare waist, holding her close to him. He smiled, it was the first time she had stayed with him. He kissed her hair softly and took his arm off her carefully not to wake her up.

It had been a really good night, but they both could use some sleeping. 

He made some coffee and started to make some breakfast, trying to think what she would like. Jeff felt her body on his back, her arms wrapping around his waist and he smiled, feeling her lips on his back, giving him a tiny kiss. He left what he was doing and held her hands carefully. “Good morning-” he said while turning back to her, he noticed she was already dressed and she smiled at his disappointed look. 

“Morning”, she simply said, still hugging him.

“Why are you dressed?”, he asked holding her softly.

“I got a class in thirty minutes, I have to go”, she said in a disappointed tone and he groaned.

“Can’t you skip it?”, he asked, smoothing her hair.

“I can’t, I have a test”.

“I didn’t see you studying last night”, he teased her and she smiled, “I got a little distracted, but I’ll be okay”. 

“So, are you not staying for breakfast?”, he asked and she looked at him with a little smile, “I can’t, I’m sorry”.

“Well, at least you can take some coffee”, Jeff said before letting her go and open a cabinet to take a travel mug and she smiled. “That’s sweet, I promise to give your mug back”.

“Take good care of it, it’s my favorite”, he said with a smirk while pouring the coffee and she nodded. “I’ll protect it with my life”.

“I appreciate it”, he said softly and kissed her goodbye.

He looked at her walk out, his heart was racing, again, it was becoming a little habit from him, apparently. She would smile at his direction, kiss him, talk to him and his heart felt as if it wanted a way out of his body to find her.

His love life had a weird before Slater and after Slater mood. Before Slater he hadn't really dated someone that long or with a serious intention, just casual relationships and hookups. And after Slater it had been mostly the same, he would’ve made hookups less important, but still, just casual relationships… And then he met her. And they had such a big connection just by hours of knowing each other.

And yes, it was all messy and complicated and they both had very different lives and thoughts, but she was perfect, in every way. And he needed her close and it had felt as if some part of him had been asleep forever until he met her. Jeff had found himself daydreaming about her, trying to make her fit into his routine, his life. Trying to make himself someone worthy of her, of being part of her future. 

He looked over at his phone and saw a little notification from his mom, ‘Doreen had added you to the groupchat ‘Family’’, he looked at the group, it was only his mom, him and a random number he didn’t have added. That was weird, did he have a half sister he didn’t know about? Was his mom getting married again?

Then a text came up:

**Doreen:** I just made this group just in case, I assume you two left the topic aside but I can chaperone you anytime you want. Honey, are you still at Greendale? @UnknownNumber.

**UnknownNumber** : Haha, no problem, Doreen. I am still at Greendale, busy with a few things.

**Doreen:** That’s great, let me know when you can go out with Jeffy. You two would look good together!.

Jeff tried to connect the dots and then it hit him… Why did his mom get Annie’s phone before him?... Well, that didn’t matter, god bless his mom.

He texted to the group: ‘I’m available for you @Annie anytime. Just tell me when you’re free. Maybe on a private message…’.

**Doreen:** Got the message… You guys have fun! :)

He send Annie a private text:

**Jeff:** So, am I talking to THE Annie Edison? I thought I would die without having your phone number...

**Annie:** I mean, we were doing sooo good just my DM’s…

**Jeff** : God bless my mom’s obsession with you… Might be something I got from her.

**Annie:** She’s not obsessed, she’s just sweet.

**Jeff:** And I’m not obsessed, I'm just…?

**Annie:** Hot.

**Annie:** Bye.

Later that day, Jeff walked into this classroom and looked at the mug on his desk next to an apple. He couldn’t help but smirk and looked over at Annie who was doodling on her notebook, she looked at him and let out a small smile, then her eyes were back at her notebook. He tried to shake his head a little bit to start the class without her in his thoughts, it was almost impossible to concentrate on anything else having her in the same room. 

“Dean dong”, Craig walked in the middle of Jeff’s class. “Jeffrey can you let Miss Edison come to my office?”, he asked and Jeff’s lips tightened a little bit, looking at her a little confused, she shrugged but let her stuff and stood up.

“Oh no, miss Edison, you might want to bring your things with me. I don’t know how long this might take”.

“Can I ask why? I mean, you’re interrupting the class”, Jeff asked, a little protective.

“Oh just a little surprise, nothing bad”, Craig said before Annie walked outside with the Dean and he felt worried but turned back to the expecting class and tried to keep up with the topic.

….

His class was way too long, he went out straight to the Dean’s office, Annie was no longer there.

“Jeffrey what a nice surprise. How are you?”, Craig asked with an excited smile.

“The student you call in the middle of my class. What happen?”, he asked, trying to make it sound as casual as possible.

“Oh yeah, well, I don’t really enjoy talking about our students' private lives…”

“But…?”, he said, giving out a fake smirk for Craig to talk.

“Yeah you catch me there. So, her boyfriend came to town and wanted to surprise her. Isn’t that so sweet? She didn’t react very well, tho. Rude”, he said with a little frown, “But, again, I assume long distance relationships must be hard”.

“A boyfriend?”, Jeff asked a little surprised. She didn’t have a boyfriend, she couldn’t… Well she could but she wouldn’t. That was insane.

“Yeah, they looked so cute together. You wouldn’t know how much relieved I felt after that, Frankie has been hinting that you and that girl have this weird thing going on but I always trusted you, Jeffrey”, Craig proudly left out.

“Yeah, Frankie’s crazy”, he said, a little nervous, still thinking about the whole ‘boyfriend thing’.

“We know that, cucko…”, the Dean laughed and Jeff walked out, looking around to see if he got a glanze of Annie somewhere. 

He took his phone and texted her: “Where are you?”. He had a gut feeling something was off, of course she didn’t have to answer that, of course she didn’t have to tell him where she was or who she was with, but something was wrong.

“Have you seen Annie? She was supposed to meet me at the cafeteria after your class”, Abed said and it was like some alarms on Jeff’s head were shining bright. There was definitely something going on. He was walking with a fast paze and Abed was keeping up with the speed. 

“Why are we power walking?”, Britta said, walking next to Jeff.

“I don’t know, I think we’re looking for something”, Abed said, looking at Jeff's desperate attempt to walk next to her locker, no trace of her.

“What are we looking for?”, Britta asked and he groaned.

“Are we looking for Annie?”, Abed asked Jeff.

“Yes, we are looking for Annie?”, Jeff left out.

“Ohhhh, Annie. Yeah, you’re not gonna like that, but I just saw her really close to a guy”, Britta said with a teasing tone, her face changed when she saw Jeff’s annoyed face, “Calm down dude, you just got a little crush, maybe she’s just flirting with someone for the test for an answer”.

“I didn’t know she was dating someone”, Abed said, a little hurt.

“Where did you see her?”, Jeff asked.

“She was walking out the campus”, Britta said, trying to understand his worried tone.

Jeff and Abed speed walk outside, Britta tried to keep up with them. They looked around and Britta pointed at the parking lot. “That’s her, right?”.

Jeff turned to her direction and saw her walking away from a guy who was clearly trying to make Annie talk to him. He felt his blood boil when he noticed the guy grabbing her arm to make her stop. She stopped and looked back.

“Oh no, that’s not good”, Britta said in a protective tone, she wasn’t really close to Annie, but that was wrong, the guy shouldn’t even be following her.

The three of them walked fast until they were close to them. Annie didn’t notice them. Jeff’s heart broke when he noticed the guy wasn’t holding her anymore, but Annie was clearly crying and telling him off about something. She kept trying not to scream but her voice was strong and it was breaking, her finger pointing directly at the guy who just kept and annoyed face with his hands up as if surrendering with a smug frown.

“Is everything okay, Miss Edison?”, Jeff asked, Annie looked at him and wiped her tears away, her face still flustered. “Yeah, everything’s fine”, she said.

“Who’s him?”, Abed asked ponting at the guy.

“I’m James, Annie’s boyfriend. She’s just too jealous, right boo?”, James said while pulling Annie close, Annie tried to stand firm away from him but he pulled her close. Jeff’s hands already in a fist. He felt Britt’s hand on the back pocket of his jeans as if trying to keep him steady, probably a useless form to make him stop for whatever reaction he could have.

“Nice to meet you, James”, Britta said before offering her hand to Annie who held it instantly, she pulled Annie towards her, taking her away from James. “Annie’s actually got a class with me, and we’re getting late, so…”

“Yeah, I get it. Don’t worry. I’ll see you soon, baby. Good luck at class”, James said, noticing there was something shady there, he got close to Annie and held her face to kiss her, Annie moved her face away and he kissed her cheek. 

“Yeah, you better get going”, Jeff said at James who nodded in a fake kind way, holding Annie’s arm softly to make her turn away from the guy, he felt his head dizzy.

Once Britta and Annie walked away together, Abed noticed their arms were now intertwined. Jeff and Abed walked behind them, Jeff was still looking in the guy's direction until he got into his car and drove away. He saw Annie wiping another tear away and he stood up before Britta and her. Annie’s gaze now a little nervous over him. 

“Who was that?”, Jeff asked and Annie shook her head.

“Was that really your boyfriend?”, Britta asked, holding her arm, a little worried.

“No, he’s just an ex”, Annie said and Abed looked at her, then at Jeff, “Annie was that the-”.

“I don’t wanna talk about it”, Annie answered before letting her arm go of Britta, “But thank you for helping, really”, she said in a forced sweet tone and Jeff hold her arm softly again, she backed off almost as a reflex and she laughed at her own reaction. He felt his heart breaking, he knew she had laughed because she knew it was Jeff, she reacted that way to a guy who wasn’t going to hurt her, but the fact that this guy had triggered that much, again, it hurted. 

“Annie, can I talk to you?”, Jeff asked and she faked a smile, “Just let it go, it was nothing. Thank you guys”.

“Am I still gonna see you later? I wanna see that movie with you”, Abed said and Annie smiled softly, “Sure”.

“I can pick you up from your apartment”, Abed said and Annie nodded, “Yeah I’d like that, thank you”. 

Abed nodded and Annie walked away. Jeff looked at her with his heart on the floor, feeling hurt, powerless and furious at that guy. “You guys could join us, I think she might feel safer if there’s more of us”, Abed said and Jeff and Britta nodded.


	11. Don't Open My Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Britta drive with Abed and Annie to the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you're liking the story so far! :) If you have any comment or idea, i'd love to hear it! :)

Abed had texted Annie that he was outside her building, she heard a soft knock on the door and just opened it, a little hurried, didn’t even bother to see if it was Abed. Still putting on her shoes and running around the place to gather some stuff to throw into her purse. “Sorry, sorry, [i’m ready](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/3377768456600942/)”.

Jeff smiled at her, a little surprised to see her in a hurry, maybe it was just one of the aspects she showed only to her friends, a little bit more relaxed, ‘flawed’ in her own perfect way. He was about to worry because he had never seen her like this, but he pushed the feeling away, knowing they had a very different relationship than hers with Abed. He entered the place and closed the door softly, “It’s okay, don’t worry”.

She almost tripped when she turned and saw Jeff, but she managed to stand straight, trying to seem like he didn’t really scared her and he smirked at her when he noticed she was smoothing her hair a little bit, trying to make look like it was a casual thing, not because he was there. “I thought you were- Well, Abed and I were-”, she tried to say and he nodded.

“Abed and Britta are in the car, we’re all going, Abed is actually really excited”, he said and she nodded with a soft smile. “Okay. You know I can walk to the car, right?”, she asked, throwing her phone on her purse and taking her keys.

“Yes, I’m pretty aware of that, but, first of all, my mom warned me to be a gentleman with you, and second I really needed and excuse to say hello to you without the others around”, Jeff said while holding her waist and pulling her closer, she looked away trying not to smile and he kissed her temple. “Hello”, he said. She let him wrap his arms around her softly and she hugged him back, “Hi”.

“You look really pretty today”, he said, his lips still against her temple. “Abed’s gonna be mad if we take longer to get back to the car, don’t you think?”, Annie answered. “I can assure you that”, he said letting her break the hug, but he kept her against his body, now looking straight at her eyes, she smiled and pulled him down to kiss him, “Is that what you wanted?”. 

“Mmm, you read my mind”, he said in a teasing tone, still his eyes closed and she let out a soft laugh, “Let’s go”, she said taking his arms off her and pulling him playfully out of her apartment. He hugged her from behind when she was locking her door and held her hand until they were outside the building. 

She realized Abed and Britta let the passenger seat free, for her and smirked at them, Britta smiled and Abed smiled at the both of them, “What are we doing?”, Abed asked. “Nothing, just some girls things'', Britta said. When Jeff was driving, listening to Abed tell them fun facts about the movie they were going to watch, Jeff would catch his hand mid air aiming to rest on her thigh, then remembered about Abed and Britta and returned his hand to the wheel. He knew Annie noticed it, because she smiled but moved her legs closer to the door.

Indirectly, having her that far away from him, only made him a little worried, it was as if they were dating but she was mad at him for something she didn’t wanna talk about but they still had to be together inside a car. The only thing making him realize she was not mad was the fact that she would sometimes hum to a song on the radio or answer Abed’s comments with a smile.

“Annie, I need to ask you something and I don’t want to do it at the movies”, Abed said and Annie nodded, “Sure, what’s up?”.

“Does that guy, the one you said that was your boyfriend. You know, the tall one with-”.

“Abed, I think she knows who you’re talking about”, Britta pointed out and Annnie let a fake laugh out. “What about him?”, Annie asked.

“Abed, you’re not supposed to ask about people’s private lives”, Jeff said.

“But she’s my friend”, Abed answered.

“Then, the best way to answer is privately, like just you and the person involved”.

“Oh but I also wanna know and you’re driving so you can’t leave the car”, Britta said and Annie laughed. “It’s fine”.

“Is he really your boyfriend? Or was that a lie? You didn’t seem comfortable with him”, she let out a relieved sigh.

“He’s not my boyfriend, we broke up about five years ago… Wow, didn’t realize it had been that long”, she said with a smile.

“So, why is he here?”, Britta asked.

“I don’t know, he was this weird way to keep looking for me every once in a while, that’s basically one of the main reasons I moved to Greendale, but, well, didn't quite work out”, she said with a fake laugh and he was now angry.

“Annie that’s harassment”, Jeff said and she shook her head, “Don’t worry about him he’s harmless”.

“Doesn’t sound like it, I mean, five years and he’s still bothering to come here, look for you, call you his girlfriend, that’s some psycho shit”, Britta said, worried.

“He just kind of makes sure I’m still alive, follows me around a little until he gets bored and just disappears again”, she said, playing with her hands.

“I’m sorry I ask this but-”, Britta tried to ask when Abed excitedly stopped her. “Jeff can you drop Britta and I off at the mall entrance? We can go and get the tickets while you park”.

“FIne by me”, Jeff said, stopping in front of the mall, his head still filled with negative thoughts about Annie’s ex boyfriend.

When they were alone, she looked back at him, her legs now closer to his side. “Tell me, what’s on your head?”, she asked, putting her hand on the back of his head and running her fingers through his hair softly. 

“Is this the guy who-”, he tried to ask when he parked the car, now able to turn to look at her.

“Yes”, she simply said and he felt his blood boiling.

“Whatever, it’s not like he’s going to leak them again”, she said with a fake laugh as if trying to calm him down a little bit.

“I don’t care about those photos, why the fuck is he looking for you? What does he want?”, he asked, anger in his voice. She could tell it wasn’t jealousy, he was angry for her. 

“I don’t know, really. Before it had only been kind of like looking for me to hook up… Which I never did because, well, no. After all that it just, I couldn’t even look at him”, she said, now not looking at him, both of her hands over her lap.

“Annie I don’t like this”.

“Me neither, but I just learned to deal with it. What else can I do?”.

“Restraining order”, he said.

“That must be an exhausting process, I don’t even know any lawyer”, she said, groaning and he pointed at himself, “Excuse me?”.

“I won’t get you involved in this”, she said, looking straight at him.

“You’re not getting me involved, I’m offering my help. I don’t want him to even look at your direction”, he said, still his face red, “Annie I care about you, a lot, It hurts to see you scared or afraid of him”.

“I’m not scared”, she lied with a little offended tone, crossing her arms over her chest. He looked at her with a frown, “So you just casually jumped when I held you after you saw him?”.

“Shaa… Duh”, she said. 

“What else did he do to you? Besides the horrible things I know”, he asked and she looked down, “Jeff I don’t wanna talk about it, can’t we just go to see Abed’s movie?”.

“Annie if you ever see him again-”, he tried to say and she looked at him as if he was about to treath her. “What?! If I ever see him again, what?”, she asked defensively.

“Call me”, he finished his sentence, horror on his face, knowing why she reacted that way. “Annie this is not safe for you”, he said and she made a frown as if she was about to cry but held her face as if trying to relax the muscles on her face not to cry. 

“I’m going to touch you, okay?”, he asked, a little worried. He waited for a response but it never came, so he held her close, she let him, still holding her own face. “I am so sorry”, she said”. “It’s okay, I know”, Jeff answered, kissing her hair softly.

“Please think about it, a restraining order could really make this better”, he added and she didn’t react. “And if you ever see him again, please just call me? I promise I’ll be with you as fast as I can”, he said, brushing his fingers on her arm.

“Can we change the subject please?”, she said, moving a little away, he saw her bottom lashes wet and her big blue eyes a little red and wiped a little tear from her face with his thumb, giving her a warm smile. “For now”, he said and placed a kiss on her cheek. When she was about to turn to open her door he placed his hand on her leg, “No, no, wait. I’m supposed to get that”. “Oh, God, no”, she let out a laugh.

“What? I’m supposed to open your door”, he said as if it was obvious. 

“No, I hate that”, she said with a laugh and opened her door, she was about to get out when he got out of the car as fast as he could to run to her door, she was already standing out of it. He held the door a little offended, “What’s that about?”, he asked, trying no to laugh.

“I hate that whole waiting for someone to open the door. If you’re already opening the door for you somewhere and you’re kind enough to wait for me to walk out too, that’s okay. But that whole just sit there and wait, doing nothing until you get out of your way to open my door? That’s plain akward and stupid”, she said, he looked a little offended but also couldn’t help not to laugh. 

“It’s a nice gesture, didn’t know you where that grinch about love”, he said and she smirked at him, “Love is a strong word”. “Well, about romance or about me being a gentleman”, he said, closing her door and offering his hand at her, she was about to hold it when she made a little frown, “No can’t do, professor”.

“Right”, he said a little disappointed, gesturing the way for her to walk, she smiled softly and walked next to him. 

“I’m gonna open the hell out of the doors for you, just so you know”, he said.

“Good luck, I’m fast”, she said and he groaned. “It’s just a door, Annie, it’s not like if I’m proposing”.

“We lose time with it, like why am I assuming your job is to open my door if I’m perfectly capable of opening my own door?”.

“It’s a sweet gesture to let you know I care about you”, he said as if wanting to convince her.

“Just straight tell me that you care about me and let me open my fucking door”, she said with a laugh and he faked a gasp. 

“Can’t believe you get this upset about a door”.

“Jeff, it’s not just a door, it’s me waiting for you to walk calmly around the car, what am I supposed to do in the meantime? Wave at you? Text someone? We’re both losing time there”.

“Oh man, guess what you’ll do with those extra five seconds”, he teased her and she smirked at him. “Five seconds per door”, she said and he nodded as if he understood. “Weirdo”, he said and she rolled her eyes. While they walked to the mall he brushed his fingers to the back of her hand, he was looking at her as if to wait for her reaction. He felt his chest warm when he saw her let out a shy smile, trying not to look at him.

He couldn’t help to feel hurt when he remembered what she went through and how she was reacting now that her ex boyfriend was ‘back’, but being by her side eased him a little, knowing he was right there in case she needed him. Full on prepared to protect her however he could.


End file.
